


Hiding a Phantom: at Hogwarts

by bluebird8683



Series: Hiding a Phantom [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (I mean jazz the sister), Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dad!Clockwork, Danny is lost in the magical world, Death, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead Of Being Productive, I need help, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Memory, Mind Games, Series, Smart!Danny, The Deathly Hallows, Trauma Bonding, Trials, Undead, Wands, a bit more confidant harry, agnst, everyone needs help, genius danny, jazz is amazing, no beta we die like people, parental clockwork, really crazy and random at times, trial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebird8683/pseuds/bluebird8683
Summary: "He's not your son, Jack!  He's ghost scum!"Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom  is now 12 years old, having done everything in the cartoon except reveal his identity, and it started when he was 8.His attitude has changed a lot over the years.  Clockwork, seeing disaster, sends Danny to Hogwarts during Harry's 2nd year.  He isn't surprised that he could do magic thanks to his ghost side, but Hiding your ghost half at Hogwarts isn't easy... especially when you are assigned to a whole new house no one has ever heard of in thousands of years.  Can Danny handle the strain of his double life with no Sam or Tucker?  How can he hide the respect that the ghosts show him and call him Sir Daniel or Sir Phantom?  Will anyone piece both halves of him together (how will he hold himself together)?  What about the Chamber of secrets?  What about Whiskers?  Who... is Whiskers?This book is on wattpad*AU
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Hiding a Phantom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701535
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwo100](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mwo100).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoy this 'little' story!

Things happen. They always do. I'm used to it, but this, this was... very unusual (even for me). Ok, so let me start at the beginning. After the point you already know, with me helping save the world from the disasteroid, at age 11 (no reveals). Lately, I have been training with Pandora's knights to help me learn how to really fight. I now wear long sleeves with a blue oval on it to represent my ice core, and jeans. Sam and Tucker practically look the same as they did before but are taller now. I now have a six pack littered in scars, scratch that my whole body is covered in scars after my fights, but what you don't know is that only Jazz, Sam and Tucker know my secret, (Dani is gone - MIA, and Vlad is stuck in space so I don't really count him.)

When it all started I was fighting the box ghost. He was still yelling "BEWARE!" when I trapped him in the new and improved thermos, which can easily catch ghosts up to level 5, and more powerful ghosts if worn down. I haven't measured myself in a while, but last I checked I was a level 13, not to bad I might say. The box ghost was a level 2. I used the word was because he is already in the thermos. Turning around to detransform into my human counter part in the nearby alley, I was shocked when Clockwork showed up behind me having already stopped time for everyone else. Sighing I asked what he wanted, if it was another of my future mes turning evil or the world was in dire straights I would be just about ready to explode.

"What do you want Clockwork?" I asked.

"I can here to give you this. All will become clear when the time is right." Clockwork replied changing to his child form as he handed me a box. By the time I looked up to bombard him with more questions he was already gone. Sighing I flew home.

~

After releasing the box ghost into the ghost zone for the third time TODAY, he really was an annoying ghost, I headed upstairs to open the box, almost running into Jazz. She had her book on depressed teens in one hand as she walked down the hall stopping when she noticed me. She put her hand on my shoulder and asked if I was ok. Replying I'm fine, like always I rushed into my room and locked the door. My wound on my back had opened up during my chase trying to get the box ghost into the thermos. Silently re bandaging it I burnt up my shirt because the back was already covered in blood from my wound. Putting on a new shirt over the bandages I sighed, looking at all of my scars. Seeing the box beside me I opened it. Inside was a stick, but I could tell that it was no ordinary stick. I felt a strange aura coming from it, it felt like this was a stick from the tree of life and death, and this one from right down the center or around there. Inside I could tell that there was a strange hair inside with a feather. Knowing nothing about those I looked at the other two items a weird ring with a blood red gem and Greek letters inscribed on it reading, Protection. Putting the ring on I looked at the other object a book that was written in ghost titled, I Introduction to the Wizarding World: spells, history, customs, and potions. Completely confused by the book I shoved it back into the box to read tomorrow. Hearing Maddie call dinner, I headed downstairs with caution, will the sausages attack me again?

When I got downstairs I was surprised to say the least, Maddie and Jack were over-excited and the food was trying to eat them (but that little fact was usual here)! As I entered the room, Maddie looked at me carefully and wore a strained smiled. Noticing the dream catcher was out, I was instantly on alert. Apparently, they were making a new one, joy (I had broken the last one -by accident). I was going to run because of the warring sausages, but in all the chaos, Maddie's elbow 'accidently' knocked into the dream catcher, and it fell on me.

After a beat of silence, Maddie + Jack started racing to start up their ghost hunting equipment, I shoved the ghost catcher back over my head and raced upstairs to get my stuff, grabbing my emergency bag I kept packed under my bed and Clockwork's box. I grabbed my first aid kit and all of the thermoses I could quickly grab. Putting on my backpack and making sure I had everything, I raced down to the lab. Quickly setting the lab to explode, but not kill. I had left out the goodbye notes I had written out beforehand by Jazz's room. Just as I rushed into the ghost zone, I could hear Maddie yell, "He's not our son, Jack! He's ghost scum now!" before it exploded, knocking me unconscious, letting me float into a natural portal that opened right in front of me.  
"All will be understood in due time, Daniel."

I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter otherwise this would be a real book and not a fanfic. Please comment, vote and share!  
*FYI this is my first fanfic so please tell me how I did.*


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the wizarding world, Danny!

Hermione's POV

I was reading my potions book for next year by the fireplace when I heard a thump and saw out of the corner of my eyes an explosion of dust erupt from the fireplace. Closing my book I looked up and saw a young man about 11 or 12 years lying out by the fireplace. His eyes were closed and his black hair a mess, looking at the state of him I decided that he probably got here by accident, a flew error probably in pronunciation. His bags and box looked suspicious drawing my curiosity. Seeing as he was out like a log, I tried to pry the box from his hands but he had a strong grip. Hearing a moan he started to open his eyes and sit up.

Danny's POV 

Waking up was very unpleasant. My whole body was sore, groaning I sat up to look around. Tilting my head to the side I realized that I was NOT in the ghost zone. I was in some random stranger's house. How should I explain this? My thoughts were running a mile a minute, so when she spoke I jumped.

"Who are you?" The woman spoke. Deciding that amnesia was a good way to go I pointed to myself and asked her instead.

"Who am I?" I asked, I am really good at acting and lie-ing due to my double life that I lead I could even fool doctors - don't ask how that happened, its a long story.

The girl looked at me confused then recognition danced across her eyes. She then asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Umm... Do you know where you are?"

"A house?"

"Do you know where in the world you are?"

"Nope, Could you share with me where I currently am?"

"South East England"

I struggled to keep my mouth from falling to the floor as I heard that bit of info. I asked, "Who are you?"

" I am Hermione Granger-" Just then an owl swooped in and startled me causing me to jump up against the wall. The barn owl gave me a letter and one to Hermione then left me with a very old looking letter in my hands.

Looking at it, it said it was for me. Deciding that she should at least know my name I spoke up. "According to this letter my name is Daniel Work, but that doesn't sound right... So please call me... Danny." although the last name (Work) through me off I remembered clockWORK and mentally face-palmed. Reading the letter it said that I was accepted to a wizarding school called Hogwarts, and that I needed some materials to attend. Looking at Hermione in confusion I asked, "Why was there an owl, and what is this Hogwarts place? Is it a thing?" Her being my only source of info, I hated that. (I usually operate with multiple sources, it allows for me to get less biased information and a better understanding of what was is going on.)

Hermione was quick to reply, "You're a lizard"

"A lizard?"

"I meant a wizard, Daniel."

"Danny, call me Danny"

"You're a wizard Danny, and Hogwarts is not a prank. I went there last year, and it is the best wizarding school available. Does it say where you are from on your letter?"

Looking down at my letter I replied, "It says GZ, PK" It had abbreviated everything (Thank goodness).

"Wait... I haven't heard of those places... Maybe PK stands for Pakistan? I don't know... Maybe you could tell me your last name so that I could try and find out?"  
Pretending to look it up I said, "Work, I'm named Daniel Work."

She seemed to think a moment then had an eureka moment, "According to The complete Guide to Famous and Legendary Wizards Volume IV, the Work family was said to house to some of the best wizards in history, it is even said that one of them could see into the future AND control time, he was often called Father Time." Struggling to hide how funny I found that fact thinking of clockwork, I looked at her blankly letting her take silence as a key to continue. When she spoke again I wasn't surprised by what she said, "The Work family is said to have vanished hundreds of years ago, but no one knows why..." Her eyes started to wander looking for something to change the subject eyeing his box she spoke. "What is in your box? You where holding onto it as if your life depended on it when you floo powdered over here."

"What's floo powder?"

"A means of magical transportation that let you travel to a fireplace of another wizard you are connected to." A beat of silence followed then she continued, "So would you open your box? Maybe it will trigger some memories." She asked obviously very curious.

Deciding there wasn't anything to lose by opening it I sighed and opened the box trying to look curious. Inside was my 'wand' I assumed based on this wizarding talk and my apparent magic, the book written in Ghost, and 3 of the famous Phantom thermoses. Picking up the stick I quickly waved it a shower of blue and green sparks followed as a soft breeze brushed past me and I saw Hermione shiver slightly. Putting down my wand I saw Hermione eyes seemed to follow it looking at the marbled wood of black and white-ish brown. Her eyes lit up and asked me to stay still as she got her wand to show me.

Taking this chance to look around I stood up grunting as I realized that I had broken my ankle. Sitting on one of the conventionally placed chairs I looked around to make sure no one was in eye sight. Taking a deep breath I turned my hand intangible and realigned it and holding back a gasp of pain just as Hermione got back. Judging by the look on her face she saw that I was in pain.

As she approached she asked me a VERY slandered question, "Are you ok?"

Easily replying I said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Do you want to shower?"

"Sure." I relied, following her to the bathroom (careful to keep from aggravating my ankle for than necessary without letting it show) I grabbed my stuff and was glad that she was ok with me suddenly appearing in her living room. Turning my head I heard a door open, someone was home! Hermione quickly closed the door for me and raced to greet whoever was at the door

I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An informal introduction to life at the Grangers house.

"I'm home!" A female voice called through the house. Hiding in the bathroom (AND STAYING VISIBLE while making little noise - visible being the key word here) was hard. Hearing Hermione race towards the woman's voice I locked the door. Sighing I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. Letting the water warm up a bit, I took off all of my bandages from my back and used the mirror to check up on my back, it was mostly healed, but it would definitely leave a scar, oh well its not like I don't already have many scars for it join. Burning the bandages I hoped into the shower letting the water clean my body, and clear the remaining fogginess from before and focus on my new task at hand, creating a new mask for me to wear. (For those who didn't get it mask refers to personality - which includes creating 'Daniel Work' 's backstory)

~

Opening one of my bags I put on the same outfit (but this one was clean). Creating a necklace out of my ice, so that I could fake remembering everything after seeing it (as I had just put my backstory together). I put away my dirty clothes and ran my fingers through my hair letting it fall across my face. Slinging my bags over my shoulder I grabbed the box and exited the bathroom. Only to walk right into a woman who was standing right outside (I must not have been paying attention or listening that well). Pretending to fall out of surprise, I looked up at her as she offered me a hand to stand. Taking advantage of it I stood carefully remembering not to grip as strong as I could or put my whole weight on her arm. Once I was standing she lead me back to the living room, where I had accidentally crashed landed into earlier. Sitting in one of the fluffy chairs reading a book was Hermione with a ginger cat curled around her feet. Taking a seat, I looked up at the woman who also had brown hair, my assumption was that she was Hermione's mother. Looking at me she spoke, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know" I replied

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I can't remember anything from before I arrived here, Miss."

Sighing she put her hand to her head obviously thinking. Turning to Hermione who had at some point closed the book she asked, "Do you know who he is?"

"Not before today. His name is Daniel Work. I only know that because he got invited to Hogwarts this year."

Carefully making my ice necklace slip out of my pocket I stood and said, " If you want me to leave let me know and I'll try and find my house..."

The woman instantly replied," Do you even know where you live?"

"...No"

"Then how would you get there?"

"Luck?" I replied shrugging, starting to pace I started to think up of a logical way to explain that I had no home to go to when I 'remembered' everything (I had forgotten to think of that in the shower). Hermione being the curious and intelligent soul that she is soon noticed the necklace and pointed it out. Pretending to be curious I walked toward the chair to stare at my necklace. Putting a blank expression on my face I relived the nasty burger explosion in my mind, all my friends and family dead (To play along with my backstory I had made up in the shower in combo with why I couldn't go home now). Letting tears fall from my face for the first time in a while I started to cry. Feeling arms wrap around me I 'startled' back into reality. Stopping to get my tears under control I turned to face them. Letting my voice crack under the memories I spoke. "I don't have a home anymore, my whole family died in a fire, they died... trying to save me." Pausing to take a breath I continued (I had to cover all my bases), "My friends are away on vacation, and I had nowhere to go, so I used the flew powder from one of my empty friend's houses and was trying to go to Miss McGonagall's (I got the name from the letter) house because I knew of her relations to Hogwarts and could ask her to live there until I went there officially as a student... But my voice must have cracked and came out like Granger, so I guess that is how I ended up here." Casting my eyes downwards I sighed, but Harmonie seemed to buy it.

"You are welcome to stay here." Looking up I saw that it was the woman who spoke. "Hogwarts starts soon, so why don't you two go to Diagon Ally together to get your school supplies?"

Thanking her for letting me stay I turned on my phone. I had thirteen missed calls from Sam and five from Tucker along with a bucket load of texts from each. Deciding it was easiest to deal with the texts first, I opened the hidden messaging app. 

Sam: where are you?  
Tucker: I can't find you on my gps, are you in the Ghost Zone?  
Sam: Is there another ghost invastion I should be worried about?  
Sam: are you ok?  
Sam: Please respond  
Tucker: umm. dude your house looks like it is on fire, green fire, are you Ok?  
Sam: DUDE ANSWER US  
Sam: Where are you?  
Sam: I think that your parents found out, if their screaming is anything to go by.  
Tucker: are you at any of the safe houses?  
Sam: dude all of our safe houses are empty were are you?  
Sam: ANSWER ME YOU CLUELESS IDIOT! You better not be fully dead!  
tucker: No ghosts have appeared today... whats going on? Are you ok?

I sighed and texted back,

Me: I'm safe and still with a foot in both worlds, I'm in England, and I was sent here by Clockwork. I assumed that was true, how else could I have ended up in a house this nice and not at Skulker's island? Contacting my sister via text I said this, I am safe, but I will not be able to see you again. Jazz instantly called me, sighing I picked up and said a tentative hello.

"How did they find out?" Jazz's voice screamed at me through the phone

"With the ghost dream catcher." I replied

"They are looking all over for you." her voice was like a whisper.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but please stay away from Amity Park, this place is no longer safe for either of your identities. Please I don't want to see you on a dissection table."

"Don't worry I already have a new identity set up and am no longer in America."

"How?"

"You can thank Clockwork for that."

"Oh. Well I got to go, good luck little brother may you live your life safe from all the dangers that are looking for you."

"Thanks Jazz. Bye, good luck in collage."

"Bye-"

"Jack we need to find that ghost scum and take it apart molecule by molecule! How dare a ghost imitate and posses our son!" Maddie's voice was faintly heard over the phone before the line was cut, making hard for me to hold back my tears. Curling up on myself I fell asleep in a house far from home, filled with strangers I hardly know.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stars shine the brightest when someone is there to see them."  
> -Me

Waking up is always unpleasant, but waking up in the dead of night in an unfamiliar house put me instantly on guard, which helped me realize that there had been a blanket thrown over me. Turning my head to face the window I saw a starry night, putting me in the mood to fly around the town. Deciding on a quick flight to get the lay of the land (and see the stars) I took to the sky and was surprised to see a car just flying through the sky, turning invisible I started to follow it curiously. Catching up to the car I looked through the window of the car to see three red heads and a boy that reminds me of me. He had black hair and a scar on his forehead. his eyes were worried and looking around. He then stop looking around and faced me. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before I realized that the sun was rising and I had no idea what time people got up at Hermione's house (hopefully they weren't early birds like Jazz, but knowing my luck they probably were.)

Turning around I flew toward the house, feeling the magic of my wand pulling me in the right direction. I could feel that the wand had grown in power, easier to detect as I got closer. I turned intangible and invisible to look around the house to make sure I was alone, which I was, and quickly turned visible and tangible. Snuggling under the covers I drifted off thinking about that boy that looked like me, but thinking back I felt a broken ghost sense go off before I saw the car. What was that and why did that happen? Was that guy another one of my clones, if so why didn't I know about it before? Why had Vlad hidden one of my clones from me? Was it because he was flawed? Was he missing a ghost core, if so then why did my ghost sense go off?

Waking up without my ghost sense going off was weird. After my 'midnight' exploration I had gotten another half hour worth of sleep (totaling me at about 6.5 hours -a new record). Grabbing the book Clockwork gave me yesterday I started reading.

~

As I was reading I noticed Hermione walking into the room. I was already reading the book for a second time (I'm a VERY fast reader- how else to you think I kept myself from failing all of my classes?). Pretending I didn't notice her walking in I continued reading. When I turned the page she seemed to question what I was doing up so early, tilting her head. Placing my hand on the page I looked up at her. We stared at each other for a while before I heard an alarm go off. With my super senses I was not surprised when she made no notice of the sound (the alarm sound was probably from her parent's room at the other end of the house). Breaking her gaze I moved bringing her back into reality. Speaking she said, "I just realized that you look a lot like my friend, Harry, minus a few details, but you have a different aura or feel around you, like you could face anything and be ok, you're like a comforting presence."

Shrugging I thought back to the boy who I had seen in the flying car, curious I asked, "Could you tell me about your friend, Harry?"

"Sure, his full name is Harry James Potter." Pretending to make an impressed face (he was in the book Clockwork gave me) she continued, "He is a kind, brave and clever boy. He is in the same house as me, Griffendor. He gives off an air of integrity. "

"Could you tel me more about your friends?"

"Well my only other friend is Ron Weasley, a red head, is lazy and has terrible study habits -if he ever even studies-. He has 2 older twin brothers named Fred and George, pranksters those two are, among a few other siblings like his younger sister Ginerva aka Ginny who will be starting Hogwarts this year just like you, and his older brothers Charlie and Percy. I think I am only friends with them because they saved my life from a mountain troll, but Harry and I get along just fine. I also have saved their lives last year with the whole sorcerer's stone trial with the Devil's Snare, and potions riddle, so I guess we save each others lives more often than I would like. I would really appreciate getting more time to study instead of helping those two live another day, but having friends is nice so I guess it is worth it."

I had actually read about that (the sorcerer's stone and the trials that they faced) in the book Clockwork gave me. I guess his books really are up to date (shocker). Changing the subject I told her about the two friends I had, Sam and Tucker. "Sam, was my girl friend. A goth, Ultra-Recyclo-vegetarian, a rights activist, and a very unique individual. She had short black hair with a mini pony tail and violet eyes. Tucker is an African American, a techno geek, and lover of all meat and technology. He even names his new tec!"  
Smiling at me, we continued the conversation as she walked into the kitchen to get our breakfast ready. She offered me toast or marshmallow cereal ( I obviously choose cereal, who like toast anyway? + it has marshmallows) Hermione after making herself a slice of toast sat down next to me and we continued to talk to each other. I told her only the basic fact about me like I want to join the space program, my favorite color is blue, I have a sister named Jazz who wants to be a psychiatrist, and that I like reading nonfiction books (my life is way to chaotic for me to be reading anything but nonfiction). When ever we got talking into dangerous territory, like talking about my parents, I always found ways to change the direction of the conversation.

After breakfast I asked Hermione if I could read her 1st year books from last year. Eagerly getting up she rushed off to her room, happy to facially know someone who shares she eagerness for learning. Returning after a few seconds, she handed me a stack of books along with some parchment, a quill and ink to take notes with. Thanking her I retreated to my room (aka the living room) for the rest of the day, reading a taking notes.

~

By the time it was dinner I had read all of the books and taken lots of notes for me to study in the days to follow. Although I was worried about potions class because of the blood blossoms (my reaction to them has only gotten stronger over time), everything else seemed fine. Eating dinner with her family was weird, as I was used to eating alone, so when they started asking me lots of questions asking me how my day was and stuff I was pretty much overwhelmed, being reminded of my friends back home as we would usually dine at the Nasty Burger and as we ate they would usually bombard me with questions like that). Rushing to finish my meal, I excused myself and went on a walk. I really needed to take a breather.

After walking for some time I felt my ghost sense go off, but I barely felt it, although it was stronger than my reaction to who I assumed to be Harry. Turning around I saw it, the ghost. It had a human shape and was wearing really weird robes? and a pointy hat. Seeing that I had noticed him he floated over to me making me realize that he was intangible, and see-through (how did that work?)

Talking to me in a grand voice he asked me, "Do you know where Hogwarts is, Sir Phantom?"

"I'm, sorry, who are you?" I replied avoiding his question.

"I am Sir Nightwing."

Deciding that he wasn't a huge threat if the way looked was anything to go by I replied "I plan on going there in a few days. If you would like you may travel with me in the thermos, if you tell me why you are going there." better safe than sorry.

"Sure, I am going to Hogwarts to meet up a few ghostly friends, and because it has become my haunt like many other ghosts."

"So how haunted is Hogwarts?" I asked, although I had already know that some ghosts lived at Hogwarts.

"Very much so, there are about 150 different ghosts that live there through the school year."

"Are all the ghosts like you? Stuck see-through can fly and intangible?"

"Most of us are, but we also have a poltergeist that lives at Hogwarts as well named Peeves."

"Ok." I replied.

Taking my thermos from my belt (old habits die hard and precaution) it sucked him in almost to easily, and capped the lid deciding to walk back to the house instead of flying. As I reached the house a thought echoed in my head, HOW DID HE KNOWS I WAS PHANTOM? It was that thought that kept me up for days, which eventually lead to...

auto pilot mode.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auto pilot mode

After a few days of practically no sleep, it was bound to happen, autopilot mode.

~Hermione's POV~

Walking into the living room I was surprised to see Danny still asleep. He looked tense like he was expecting something bad to happen, but was lying in wait for it to happen. Deciding that he needed his sleep I walked into the kitchen and got myself a banana. After I finished the banana, I decided that he needed to get up if he wanted to finish taking all the notes that he wanted to on my old Hogwarts books on time.

Gently shaking him awake, I could instantly tell something was wrong. When he woke up he mumbled under his breath, "Hermione, friend, doesn't know." ignoring his comment I was surprised when he grabbed my hand. Leading him to the kitchen and sitting him down I grabbed a bananas and handed him one. Watching him I was surprised when he seemed to be having trouble getting to the fruit inside the thick skin. Grabbing it from his hand I peeled it for him and gave it back. Blinking at me he then looking down at the banana and started eating it at a really slow pace. Looking at him I was really concerned, his skin was a ghostly pale (AN:haha), and his eyes had huge bags under them and now that I think about it his skin was very cold. After he finished his meal, he grabbed my hand making me shiver involuntarily as I lead him to the back of the house to my room and my bed removing the book from under the pillow to put him down on the bed to rest. He obviously needed his sleep with how slow his movements were.

~

It was dinner time and he was still asleep, surprise, no not really he looked really beat, which was why I had yet to even start on the main course for dinner when it had been served half an hour ago. Picking up the my worries my mother said, "Are you still worrying about Danny? I'm sure he is fine. He just needs his rest."

Nodding my head I started eating my food, while my worries started eating me.

~

Danny's POV

Opening my eyes to an unfamiliar room gave me a scare, what if the Guys in White had gotten me. Then I looked around and realized that the walls were not white, there were no freaky knives or anything sharp in the room, there were 3 full bookshelves in the room, and I was on a bed. The book selves were on one of the walls, a desk and chair by the other wall and the bed that I was on top of had plain red and gold sheets. Getting out of the bed I cautiously opened the door to find out, that I was still in Hermione's house, recognizing the hallway (it was by the bathroom). Easily figuring out what had happened, (I didn't get enough sleep so I went on auto pilot, probably worrying Hermione and her family) I went to the dinning room to see Hermione with her mother and father eating dinner.

Rapping my knuckles against the doorpost to get their attention I walked into the room. Giving each of them a, 'Good evening' I awkwardly took my seat. With all of their eyes on me I tried to explain what had happened after they all started throwing questions at me, "OK, so I guess that my behavior earlier worried you and now you want answers."

Hemione's mother looked and me and said, "Yes"

"Well to be honest this hasn't happened to me in a while. What I did was I went into auto-pilot mode and-"

"What's auto pilot mode?" Hermione's dad rudely interrupted.

"Well if you'll let me explain I will." I replied already feed up because I still needed more sleep. After a beat of silence I continued, "Auto pilot mode is what happens to me when I don't get enough sleep. I sleep while I am awake. OK so let me explain that before I'm interrupted. My brain and everything rests while my body is still responsive as my brain just does the easy things, like letting me walk with the guidance of others, and talking out loud the basics of the person and reacting accordingly."

"So what did you mean when you said, " 'Hermione, friend, doesn't know' "

Shoot I am so screwed. Think Danny, think. deciding to be honest I said, " I have a secret."

"What secret?" Hermione's father asked his eyes narrowing.

"One I am not ready to share." I easily reply, I was starting to not like Hermione's dad that much. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go out on a walk." Leaving the room I went straight for the door, opened it and slammed it shut behind me, ignoring their sounds of the protests.

I turned invisible and intangible and went flying through the sky. Doing easy loops in the sky I suddenly felt my ghost sense go off, warning me of a ghost near by. Looking around I was faced with a portal opening up. Backing up from the portal I was surprised to see the fright knight, on his winged steed, his glowing green blade, the soul shredder at his hip. What really surprised me was when he said, "Sir Phantom, Clockwork has news for you, please follow me."

Fright Knight moved aside letting me into the ghost zone first, my real home. Shifting into my ghost form I went to Clockwork's Clock Tower with Fright Knight following me from behind. It was very weird for Clockwork to call me to his place usually I looked for him myself or he comes to me. Entering Clockwork's Clock tower, I flew straight up to him worry starting to take over my features when I also saw some of the one-eyed freaks of the ghost zone there too. Deciding to play it truthfully I said, "Why have you asked for me?"

"to tell you that you are to start the crowning ritual in a few weeks."

"Wait what? Why?" I replied.

"Because you have passed the first trials. Here take this." Clockwork said handing me the ring of rage. "Please put it on."

Putting it on I felt... more complete. I could feel more power coursing through my ghostly body and felt my outfit change. My iconic jump suit turned into black pants, silver boots, a long sleeved black top with silver chains over my shoulder like a sash. My DP symbol embroidered on the shirt and silver gloves on my hands. I was also wearing a cape that was black with silver embroidered frost patterns on it. Looking at myself in the mirror Clockwork had already provided me I looked at it as it screamed, royalty here respect me or parish.

With the eye heads staring at me, I blushed. Clockwork was smiling at me like a proud father, and the observant were oddly silent. I turned towards Clockwork lost as what to do. 

"You look wonderful, son." Clockwork said.

"Thanks, dad." I replied smiling brighter than I ever had before. "But, why am I going through the trials?"

"Usually you would not need to, but seeing as you are only a part of your soul right now, both parts of your soul need to go through the trials to determine the dominate part, so that when you get the last part, you remain yourself."

"If I'm not my complete soul, then where is my missing part?"

"Somewhere you would never look." Clockwork replied, regret obvious on his face. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anymore than that."

"Alright." I replied my mind already trying to figure it all out. "When is the first trial?"

"Salem, or as you better know it Halloween. Now you better go. Right now you need your sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight dad." I made my leave easily creating a portal home. Wait a second, I could not do that before, smiling at the ring of rage on finger I smiled as I realized that the skull had changed to my DP symbol and the green turned to silver. Flying to Hermione's house I changed back, and walked inside. Blatantly obvious to the mini-fangs now obvious in both forms.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break down

Danny's POV

"So Danny, what's with the fangs?" Hermione asked when she saw me the next morning.

"Wait, what fangs?" I replied through-ly confused.

"the new fangs that you seem to have." She said clearly holding back an eye roll.

Rushing to the bathroom I looked in the mirror to see that I did in fact have fangs. Great, how am I going to explain this to Hermione. It must be a side affect of ring I put on last night. Looking at both my rings I decided that I should take of the ring of Rage to see if that helps only to find to stuck on my finger. Great, probably this is Clockworks doing. Sighing I headed back to the kitchen to finish my breakfast.

"So" Hermione asked.

"I have no clue."

"Really, cause I have a feeling that this is connected to your secret that you mentioned last night."

"Maybe."

"Why are you keeping a secret from me, you are living under the same roof as me, we eat the same bread cut on our tables, I dealt with you and your auto-pilot mode, WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME, I mean it obviously is of great importance, but why are you keeping it from me?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT OVER IT YET! HAPPY?!?" I exploded in her face running from the room leaving my half eaten banana on the counter.

~

Hermione's POV

"BECAUSE I'M NOT OVER IT YET! HAPPY?!?" Danny exploded in rage at me before running from the room leaving me in shocked silence. What was he still struggling with? Does he need professional help? Deciding to consult the library for I grabbed my library card and left the house leaving a note on the table explaining that I had left for the library.

~

Danny's POV

Man! Why did I lose my cool and shout that! Slowing down I realized that I said I wasn't over it yet, not anything incriminating like I still wasn't my death, or that my parents are out to kill me and not actually dead, or that I had to abandon my friends so that they could live to see another day, or that I've watched everyone I love die right in front of me, because I couldn't get to them on time.

Turning invisible, I took to the sky hoping to clear my head and create a reasonable secret that I would eventually have to share.

~

Realizing that the sun was already setting, I started back towards the house, enjoying the last minutes of my flight.

~

Seeing me enter the the house, I saw Hermione quickly closed the book she was reading (Psych of Teens & How to help them) before she asked me, "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine." I reply

"So, what was that all about this morning?"

"It was nothing, I was just really tired."

"Really"

"Yup"

"Danny I know you're hiding your secret pains."

"I'd... rather not talk about it." I said scratching my neck, old habits die hard.

"Oh, Ok, I guess that makes sense. " She replied backing off, "well if you ever need to talk to someone I am here for you ok?" 

Looking up at her I could almost picture her as Jazz, leading me to smile a small sad smile as I thought about her. That sounded like something she would say. "sure." I replied, trying to keep my voice from cracking from the memories that flew behind my eyes.

After a moment of silence I heard her mom call for dinner, and left the room trying to distract myself from the memories.


	7. Chapter 6

Waking up early was easy, especially sense I usually got up at around 4:30am. Without worrying about ghosts waking me up it was easier to rest at night, but harder to sleep through the night because I am a very light sleeper (Thank you ghosts.) When I woke up I found a new book on top of the one Clockwork gave me earlier also written in Ghost. It was titled, _The Trials and their History._ Opening it I started devouring the words on the pages. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't even realize Hermione enter the room until she stood behind me trying to understand the words on the page.

"What language are you reading in?"

"The daughter language of latin and greek." (True)

"I've heard of that language. Could you teach me to read this too?" 

"Maybe later."(aka never) 

"Oh, Ok. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Could I have a pomegranate please?"

"OK."

As she left the room I realized how bizarre my breakfast order was. Pomegranates were a known fruit of the dead (in greek beliefs) and one of life (Jewish beliefs). Sam would have loved the irony.

~

We stood in front of the fireplace getting the floo powder to go to Diagon Alley. Even though I understood the principles of floo powder traveling, I didn't like the idea. Hermione went first re-explaining it to her parents. After all, they were muggles.

As we arrived one by one, I stunned to see so many wizards. Following the Grangers to Gringotts they exchanged their pounds for wizard money. I walk up to one of the goblins and asked to make a withdrawal.

"Name please."

"Danial Work."

"Key please"

I handed him the key I found in my hand just then. (Thank you Clockwork)

"Follow me please." Allowing the Grangers to follow me into the cart it speed off at an unbelievable speed, but I could fly faster than this so it was nice to move this fast without my own power behind the speed. When we arrived at my vault I was stunned by the detailed designs on the door reminding me of the ghost zone with its green sheen. In the center instead of a key hole was a blank panel. Walking up to it I put my hand on the panel and I felt it read my aura. After a moment the whole door glowed green the designs started moving revealing a second door, this one was detailed like the frozen skies of the Far Frozen with a blue tinge. The middle had the key hole, putting the key I had found in my hand earlier (It was silver with blue and green gems on it) in the key hole, the door glowed blue and opened. What I saw inside left me speechless. There were piles upon piles of wizard money, jewelry, and other priceless items.

Finding a box in the corner I walked over to it. It was narrow and long. It was black with a green bow and note that read,

_Dear Daniel,_

_This is for you, open when you are alone. It will help when you during your years at Hogwarts. Note, there is a reason behind your acceptance to Hogwarts. Don't forget about your meeting with your new guardian is tomorrow. I know you will be surprised._

_CW_

Putting the note in my pocket, grabbing the box and a pouch full of coins (maily the gold ones) we left the vault and went back to surface. Leaving Hermione with money to pay for my new books too, I left to get fitted for my new robes.

Heading into Madam Malkins I got fitted in the lightest black robes I could find. Finding a nice pair of dragon scale gloves I bought 2 robes and their proper undergarments and the pair of gloves. Seeing Hermione still stuck in line for the bookstore I went of to look at possible pets. Entering the store I felt all the animals' eyes turn to stare at me. In their own way they all started bowing to me, I could feel all of their heart beats their living souls pulsing in honor, as real as day. Looking around I could feel one animal in the back staring defiantly at me, but still with respect. Making my way over to the creature I could feel all eyes in the store follow me as I approached the creature in the darkest corner. There to meet me was an unusual phoenix, it was mainly blue but with a few green feathers and some black too. Its eyes were an electric green drawing me into its depts. Offering the phoenix my arm to perch on it gracefully flew onto my arm. Asking the phoenix her name she said, Zillah, smiling I asked the store owner how much she was.

All the owner could reply was, "This type of phoenix comes with a curse, all of their owners die prematurely. Are you sure you want to buy her?"

Shrugging my shoulders I said cryptically, "Then I guess we are a good match, Zillah. So how much?" (I mean I am alread dead)

"9 galleons"

Putting the amount on the table I left leaving the store 'dead' quiet. It was fairly cool outside much to my delight and heading back to the book store to meet up with Hermione, I spotted Ollivander's (the wand shop) and decided to head inside as I was curious as to how wands were picked. There was already a bunch of red heads and a girl with long red hair was try-ing out a wand. The man behind the counter said, "willow dragon heartstring, 11' sturdy." But something in her cauldron caught my attention as it was giving off a dark area, deciding that it was best dealt with by someone with more experience, I stole it from her cauldron, promising myself that I would buy her a notebook to replace it later.

The girl waved the wand and the lamp exploded, seeing this she apologized as the man I assumed to be Ollivander replied, " Not to worry my dear, I think I have just the wand for you." Putting the other one away he went into the back of the store to get another one. When he handed her the new one he said, "Yew, unicorn hair, 10 1/2 ', slightly bendy." with this one the wand sparked little red shots everywhere. Smiling I left without anyone even noticing I was there, or did they?

Meeting up with the Grangers we all floo powdered back to the house, but everyone strangely quiet. Breaking the silence that had taken over the house I asked, "did you remember to get me my books?"

"Yes." Hermione replied handing me the books and left the room with her parents close behind.

~

Writing a note to say that I was out on a run and would be back later. Closing the door behind me I went into the conveniently placed dark alley, transformed and went into the Ghost Zone.

Once I entered Clockworks clocktower I saw shocked to say the least by Clockwork company. Clockwork spoke, "Danny meet your new guardian..."


	8. Chapter 7

"Daniel meet your guardian, Death, or as you better know him, the Grim Reaper."

"What?!?" I replied. I was totally not expecting this! Since when did Death take on an apprentice? Staring at Death I realized that this was the first time that I meet him officially. I remember both Life and Death fighting over me during the portal incident, but I never got a good look at either of them until now. His cloak was a midnight black, the hood covering the top half of his face. The mouth portrayed his unamused expression his famous scythe a dark silver with a red sheen.

"Nice to meet you properly this time, Phantom, I am still very disappointed that you still are only half under my jurisdiction." Death said in a deep voice I had not expected.

"Nice to meet you too, Death. Can could you please explain to me why are you, my guardian? No offense, Death." I asked shifting my gaze from Death to Clockwork and back.

"Well, because this is the way it needs to be, Daniel." Clockwork replied, smirking.

Sighing because it is practically impossible to get information out of Clockwork I decided a change in topic was due. "What about my trials? How will this play out when I am still learning from my guardian?"

"Well, Daniel, you need not worry about that."

"Oh thank you Clockwork," I said my mind starting to hurt from the news of my guardian.

"Oh, and Daniel before you run off and start training with Death, know that you need to go back to the Granger's house before 9 or they will call the police looking for you." Clockwork said with an amused gleam to his eyes.

"Thank you Clockwork!" I yell as I follow Death out of the clocktower.

~

"Where are we going?" I asked as we started moving towards an unfamiliar part of the Ghost Zone.

"To my Liar, of course." Death replied.

Looking around I noticed that we were heading towards two black doors with red and green flame patterns and white skulls acting as the door handles. Death opened the doors letting me enter first.

His lair is what one would expect to be Death's Lair, Black floor tiles with black walls, red curtains, a red throne in the center, a pedestal to the left held the crown made of bone, and to the right of the throne was another throne but smaller. There were two hallways that lead off to different parts of his Liar that were shrouded in shadows.

"So what do you think?" Death asked almost making me jump in surprise at his sudden appearance beside me, I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings. He motioned for me to sit down on the smaller throne, and not wanting to disobey, I did (no one wants to disobey death). He stood in front of me and asked, "Do you, Danny Phantom, agree to become my apprentice and help me fill my Deathly duties, as long as you are able?"

Too startled to understand what I was doing I said, "I do."

"Then by the power of Death, I accept you as my apprentice, Phantom." In his hands was a scythe a different one, one that called my name, it was slightly taller than me and was also as black as death, but had a blue sheen to it. Death offered it to me and I took it without a second thought and stood to hold it in my hands. It felt right, like this was meant to be.

~

"Ready for a trial run, Phantom?" Death asked after a few moments of me trying to understand the new powers that I had unlocked just from getting the scythe.

"Yes, Death."

"Please call me Dea."

"Yes, Dea."

"Good, now follow me, Phantom, I will help you understand the new abilities that you have gotten from accepting me as your master."

As we walked down different hallways that had green flames as the only source of light and that all looked the same, we approached our final destination. The doors automatically opened for us as we stood in front of the door. Inside the room was circular with a dome-shaped ceiling. The floors were black (surprise) and the walls were also black but had green and red flames designs on them. In the center of the room was a mirror which reflected different images shifting showing different things that changed before I could make it out. Walking towards it I was surprised when Death started speaking.

"Phantom, I see that the Mirror of Death has caught your attention."

"The Mirror of Death?"

"Yes, it is a mirror that shows everyone's last moments, their last breaths. It also alerts me when a person is about to die that is destined to become a ghost."

"How so?"  
  
"By glowing green."

"Like it is doing now?" I asked as the mirror started flashing an electric green, displaying a picture of the boy who I had seen in the car with the scar on the forehead. 

Turning my head to Death I was surprised when he walked to the mirror and banged it yelling, "That boy is not supposed to die yet!"

"If that boy is not supposed to die, then why was he shown on the mirror, while it was glowing?" I asked my curiosity starting to spike.  
  
"Because he unknowingly hosts the soul of someone who is supposed to be dead, but if we are to try and absorb the fragment of the soul, we will also end his life, it is something, that the boy must remove himself."

"How would he do that?"

"There are many way for it to happen, his death is one example."

Just then the mirror flashed again and an old woman was displayed on the screen. "So what do we do now?" I ask referencing the woman on the screen.  
  
  


"We absorb her, obviously." Death said with a red twinkle in his eyes hidden by the shadows of the hood. Then Death walked into the mirror, giving me no choice, but to follow.


	9. Chapter 8

Walking through the mirror felt like walking through a portal, tingly, but once through I felt the temperature drop, which I didn't mind (thank you ice core). I was now in an old room with an old lady on her bed struggling to breathe with tears falling freely down her face.

"Now to absorb her soul, hold out your hand, and when you feel her essence start to gather don't flinch. Let it pool in your hand. Once it has all been gathered, guide her soul into your scythe for storage until we get into the Ghost Zone." Death said, gesturing for me to try.

Holding out my hand, I was surprised when I felt her soul start to gather, it felt blazing hot which made it really hard for me to not flinch or move once I felt it. Once I couldn't feel any more of her soul adding into the ball of her soul in front of me I directed it into my scythe, which absorbed it. (Which some how didn't freak me out.) Following behind Death into the portal back to his lair I waited for more instrutions as surely I wasn't going to keep her in my scythe for the rest of time.

"So, Phantom, now that we are back in my lair it is time to release her from your scythe. Swirl it in front of you and let it lead you as to what to do. Trust your instincts." Death said, totally making me nervous, but I started anyway. (The sooner you start, the sooner you finish.)

I swirled it in front of me and started dancing and swirling it throwing it up in the air sometimes before catching it an continuing until I stopped and threw it high into the air in which it was still spinning and sending green sparks that were gathering below the scythe. The sparks were taking a shape, into a ghost. As the new ghost was done forming the scythe returned to me, and I looked at the new ghost and then to Death.

Death spoke breaking the silence first, "Throw out your old name, Amanda Hobbs."

"OK"

"Your new name is Jonah, use it as you find and wish your daughter well before moving on."

"Thank you," Jonah said before leaving through a portal that Death a created without my knowledge. 

Realizing how much time must have passed I asked Death, "May I leave now,?I don't want to worry the family who is hosting me."

"Of course, I expect to see you tomorrow for more training?"

"Of course," I say before creating my own portal and going through it landing me in the alley that was right by Hermione's house. Still pondering how 'Jonah' had already accepted her death.

~

"Hey, Danny, where were you all day?" Hermione asked as soon as she let me into her house.

"Out and about. I will be out tomorrow as well." I reply.

"Meet anyone nice?"

"I did meet someone, but he likes to hide his emotions. so I don't really know."

"Don't forget stranger danger! By the way, dinner is in 5. Don't forget that we leave for Hogwarts in a few days, please remember to pack your stuff."

"I am already done packing, I have already read all of the books too, so I am looking forward to seeing what Hogwarts is like."

"Well first off Hogwarts is a huge Medieval castle." I shudder thinking about all my travels to the past and let her continue. "No technology works there, all mail is done by owls, there are ghosts everywhere-"

"What kind of ghosts?" I ask before I can stop myself, even though I already knew.

"Well the only kind, the see-through kind, oh and there is a poltergeist who can turn tangible if he really wants to, his name is Peeves. Anyway, the teachers are really nice..."

And this was the point in which I zoned out because knowing Hermione, she could talk about classes for hours.  
~  
I woke up a little later than my normal time but still an hour before Hermione. I was nervous about spending my whole day with Death, because for, one, I doubt he cares any about safety because he only deals with the dead and dying, two I am still somewhat under his jurisdiction, and three I hardly know him.

~

After a silent breakfast, I left for Death's Liar.

Today I made a mistake. I addressed Death as a guy, now that would have been fine, but... as it turns out Death is a woman. Death revealed her gender by pulling down the hood revealing her semi-long auburn hair in a ponytale, red eyes, small pointy nose with thin black eye brows. After she had pulled down her hood she said, "don't always assume someone's gender by their reputation, or how they act. Also because you so rudely assumed my gender I'm giving you homework."

"What! But---" I started to say before I was interrupted.

"No, more complaining or I'll double it. Your homework is to read this book by next Saturday. Yes I under stand that you leave for Hogwarts soon but you can still sneak off and talk to me and stuff. I still expect to see you tomorrow Phantom."

"Yes, Dea."  
~  
The next day Death started my training (which always seemed to push me past my limits which was good for me, but definitely left me sore). 

My training was interrupted sometime in the afternoon by the mirror flashing, in which Death sent me to deal with the new soon to be soul. It went something like this:

I walked through the mirror portal to find a young boy stabbed and bleeding out in an alleyway. He had crazy curly red hair and amber eyes. He had a tan and was wearing a plaid shirt, kakis, and black shoes. Standing before him I felt bad that I had come here to help him pass. He clearly still had much to look forward to. Sighing, I was startled when I felt myself absorbing his soul without my hand out. _This isn't good!_ Hoping that that was ok I started directing the soul into my hand making it leave me. Once I had gathered all the boy's soulby my hand I placed it in the scythe. Leaving through the portal and started releasing the soul from my scythe. 

When I finished releasing his soul I started to look for Death to do this part, but I didn't see her so I decided that I could try and do what Death did yesterday. (I mean she did tell me to take care of it, right?) Looking at the new ghost I realized that he seemed to have much more power than Jonah.

  
"Discard your old name..."

"Derek Riley"

I nodded and continued"Your new name shall be Kato, may you use your powers to help all your cats find a proper home."

"Thank you."

I opened a new portal for Kato and let him leave. Turning to leave I was startled to see Death leaning against the door frame, looking at her face I realized oh _, I'm screwed._  
  



	10. Chapter 9

" _ **So** _Phantom, care to explain to me how you already have so much power, that you started absorbing the boy's soul without putting your hand out, that is some very tricky stuff, how are you able to do that in under a week of getting your Death powers?" Death practically screamed at me. 

Although she isn't angry at me for dealing with it all, I could pratically feel the waves of her anger radiating across the room, so knowing that this battle was already lost I made a portal and flew through it before she could even blink.   
~  
Once I slowed down I realized that me running away was most likely the wrong thing to do, _well there is nothing I can do about that now._ Walking up to the door I remembered that tomorrow I am going on the train to Hogwarts.

I rang the door bell expecting for Hermione to open it because her parents were probably still at the office removing wisdom teeth or something (as they were dentists), but I was shocked to see that Mrs. Granger was the one to open the door for me. But what shocked me even more was that I could feel this soul beating and skipping in my presence, like it was fearful of something... Me. Her soul is scared of me... _Why? Maybe because my Death powers are growing at a fast pace. Could she feel them? But then why are they growing so fast? Even Death seemed surprised at my growth rate._ I started twiddling my thumbs when I remembered, I was wearing the Ring Of Rage! It rises one's powers, even more so with the crown. I looked at the ring and decided to blame all my problems on it (it is easier that way). Sighing as Mrs. Granger told me it was dinner time I went to the table for dinner.  
~

When I had finished washing the dishes with Mrs. Granger, I could still feel her fear. Why was she scared of me? Although now that I'm thinking about it, everyone seemed to also have the aura of fear around them.

"Danny please join us at the table we want to talk as we are leaving tomorrow." Hermione called

"Ok" I replied moving back to the dinning room, and taking my seat. As we waited for Mrs.Granger I could tell that they were nevous. 

When Mrs.Granger took her seat she spoke, "So Danny, I going to cut to the chase, I think that you need help."

"What?"

"You seem to show signs of mental instability, and depression which is normal for those in your situation, but I want you to know that even when you are far from here, we will always have our arms open and welcome you back here. Right, honey?"

"Right" Mr. Granger begudgingly replied

After that Hermione then gave me another long speach which really reminded me of Jazz, before we started playing board games together like 1 big family (an example of a game that we played being UPWords). 

~  
I woke up at around 2am to screaming, my hero-complex driving me forward, I rushed towards the source, Hermione's room. Her parents were still asleep, so I decided to shake her awake. "It's ok, your safe now. That was a dream." I said once she woke up.   
She stared at me a moment and blushed saying, "Thanks for waking me up, but that dream... it felt so... so... real."

"What happened in the dream? If you don't mind me asking." I asked worry laced in my tone, stroking her head trying to help her calm down.

"No I don't mind I was dreaming of... events from last year." After a moment of complete silence I decided it was ok to ask her a question as her breathing had evened out.

"So, what happened last year?"

"My friends almost died, a teacher Proffer Quarill (sorry I cant spell) turned out to be evil and tried to kill Harry, exept in my dream he succeeded and the my friend Ron died in the trials."

"Well, I'll be there for you for now on, so there is no need to fear for yourself or your friends, I'll protect you." I smile at her.

"Thanks, but there was another part to my nightmare... One with you in it."

"Oh? Well what was my role in your nightmare? The way you said it implies that I was not a good guy."

"That's because you weren't. I don't know what you were doing, but you had you hand held out and it was like... like you were killing me, draining my very soul right out of me." She shuttered.

"Oh." I said deciding that I needed to say more I said, "Well, you do know that I would never kill you, right?"

"Yea, of course I do."

"..."

"..."

"Ok, well see you for breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and if you were to ever need to talk to someone, or need someone to hang with, no matter what house I get assigned to, I'll always be there for you, no matter what kind of situation you are in. Be it in the middle of the night, or in the middle of the day."

"Thanks, Danny."

"Good night." I say as I leave her room, closing the door behind me. Knowing that it was pointless to try and go back to sleep, I decided to try and meditate to clear my head.

~

"Ahh!" I was startled to the ground _wait I was floating?!?_ With Hermione's scream.

"Are you ok?" I ask ignoring the fact that I was floating right in front of her in hopes that she didn't see me floating.

"Yea, it looked like you were floating for a second, but I guess it must have been a trick of the light." She said as she left the room. I quickly get up and follow her to the kitchen for the last meal I would have at the Granger's house.

After breakfast things happened in a blur I loaded my bags into the car and I set my phoenix free to fly to Hogwarts on her own accord. After we got to the station Hermione and I said goodbye to her parents and we went through the wall to platform 9 3/4. Boarding the train Hermione rushed off to be with her friends and I followed unsure of what to do. As we approached the part of the train with her friends on it I got really nervous.

Hermione opened the sliding door and announced our arrival by saying, "Danny I would like you to meet my friends, Harry and Ron."

The two boys in which she referred to were looking up at me curiously the closer one, Ron, had red hair and... before I could continue looking at Ron to get a good feel of his character and danger level (bad habit), I realized that Harry as the one I had seen in the car, and the boy that appeared in the mirror, the boy with the scar.

Hermione cleared her throat drawing me out of my thoughts and I said, "Hey, call me Danny, but my real name is Daniel, Daniel Work. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice meeting ya." Ron said already looking back to Harry.

"Nice to meet you too, Danny." Harry said looking to Hermione.

Sitting I listened to their citchat for a few moments before I noticed that Hermione, was looking weaker by the moment same as Ron, but Harry. Harry looked to be expiring faster by the minute. Looking for their cause I then I felt it, I was absorbing their souls, like I was turning them into ghosts! _What an I going to do?_ I thought as I watched the light start to drain from their eyes. Trying to stop the panic from creeping in a blurring my mind.  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10

Watching the light drain from someone's eyes is terrifying , but knowing that you're causing it... Let's just say that it isn't a very nice feeling.

Already feeling their souls gathering 'for me', I realized how much help I was really going to need to get my powers under control, because everything I was trying wasn't working.I had already I closed my eyes and focused on their souls and although it took a bit of searching I found the mess of their souls inside me. I had tried not to freak out at its continuos growing size I started trying to separate them, feeling the four different souls, disreguarding the number of souls I felt more and more of their souls getting in me, it was hard to separate them. I had to find a way to stop collecting their souls first or they would die before I could ever even hope to return their souls. I started trying to close myself from their souls, but I had no control over my powers. Panicking I realized I only had seconds left before they were to lose their souls forever, then I felt the familiar feeling of a portal being opened and looked up to see, (surprise) Death.

"Wow, you can't even last a week before your powers go all out of control." Death said as she arrives.

"Sorry." I reply scrating the back of my head.

"Now to save these young kids..." Death paused string at Danny for a second before handing me a necklace... it was made out of silver with a skull on it in the eyes were two jewels, one green and one red. "Go on put it on, it will help you stop absorbing them."

Hurriedly I put on the necklace and when to ask what to do next when I realized Death was gone. Sighing, I went back to focusing on their souls inside me. Recognizing Hermione's first I started separating hers from the rest first. Once I got it all gathered I started herding it back towards her body, which was surprisingly easy. The second she got the part of her soul that I had accidentally stolen I could feel the life starting to bloom again in her body. Focusing back on the souls I could feel one of the souls blended with another one, _ok so that one must be Harry's_ taking the souls apart I gave Harry back his, and Ron's shortly after, keeping the yukey feeling black soul seperate.   
~  
Staring at them winded, because _hey! Who know saving people from yourself is exhausting?_ I put the necklace under my shirt and started to move out of their little room because I didn't want to accidentally kill them again.

Hermione seeing me start to move towards the door said, "Hey, wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bathroom." I replied panic in my voice from having to stay in the room longer and worry from my thoughts if Death hadn't shown up to save the day.

Leaving the train's compartment I almost didn't hear Hermione mutter, "Ok."

~

Once I found an empty compartment I looked around to make no one was looking, which no one was, and started concentrating on forming a duplicate. Just when I was about to do it I heard a knocking on the door which broke my concentration. Looking up I saw a woman pushing a trolly.

"Would you like some candy?" She asked.

"No, thank you," I declined. After she left I focused and duplicated _in **human** form, which is very hard to do might I add. _I left my duplicate with the instruction to get dress for Hogwarts and act asleep until I get back.

After I went ghost I flew into the GZ leaving my duplicate, who was already dressed to get comfortable in the empty train compartment.  
~  
My portal opened right by Clockwork's clocktower so I went in, maybe he has some words of advice.

"Nice to see you again so soon, Daniel." Clockwork said turning to face me.

"You know why I am here Clockwork." I say hoping that his advice wouldn't be so cryptic this time.

"Please say what you want from me anyways, to follow the correct time streams."

"Ok fine, do you have any advice that you can give me to help me control my Death powers? Or maybe point me in the right direction?"

"Daniel, Try looking by the Balance Tree. It may serve you well."

"Thank you Clockwork." I say as I leave (not without giving Clockie a quick hug first though). What could be waiting for me at the Balance Tree?

The Balance Tree is on quite a ways from Clockwork's so it gave me time to think. What could be there for me that would help. Well, it is a known location for Life to hang out at, also there are legends of the fruit that grows on the line between the Life part and the Dead part, that only a person worthy , like Life and Death can pick it. I've had a theory that I could do it, but I've never gotten around to do it. Maybe now is a good time, Clockwork did send me to the tree.

As I approached the Balance Tree I was taken by it's beauty. There was a line right down the middle of the tree that was the line between life and death. There was the one fruit in the middle on that line it was shaped like an apple, but was half red and half green. The half of the tree that symbolized life was light brown in color and the leaves a vibrant green with many buds and some flourishing flowers all unique in color. The side that represented death was pitch black and had some leaves and pines, but somehow it managed to be very beautiful.

As I got closer I realized that Life was sitting under the tree on her(?) side, facing away from me. Now, all I had to worry about was how to explain to Life that I am almost killing people by accident and need her(?) help?


	12. Chapter 11

Approaching Life I said a tentative, "Hello, Life."

"Oh, hello Daniel, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" Life asked in reply, her long black hair moving in the nonexistent wind.

Ok, How am I going to explain this to him. He gets really protective over other people's lives and even though I used to save thousands of them a day, this still is hard to bring up. Ugh!

"Daniel, are you still there?" Life asks me as he flies closer to me, "Did _it_ happen?"

"What are you referring to?" I reply, hoping that he somehow already knows and has a solution, more reliable than the necklace that Death gave me with practically no explanation.

"I'm referring to you almost killing the people that you hang around because your Death powers are too much."

"Yeah... you got it. You got a solution?" I said somewhat sad that Life had already expected for it to happen, but not so sad because at least that meant that Life had a solution, right?

"Did Death give you _the_ necklace to help?"

"Yeah." I say as I grab it out from under my shirt.

"Well he did give you a temporary solution, that necklace will only work for so long, before it explodes from too much power absorption. If you agree to study the forces of life with me then I can help you stop accidentally killing people."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. I would love to study with you, Life. Any other tips?"

"Another thing you can do is to use your powers every morning so that they are already down when you go out to meet others. They way they won't act out as much. Also, try to avoid Harry Potter, he might trigger your powers to activate because of the soul shard that he hosts."

"Ok, thanks!" I say leaving Life by the Balance Tree to continue whatever she was doing before.

~

As I quietly joined with my duplicate I realized that we were already pulling up to the station, glad that I had already dressed, I looked outside the window. The sun had already set making the stars in the dark blue sky shine ever brighter without all the light pollution to hide them.

As the train pulled to a stop I focused on expelling of my extra ghostly energy into the air around me. Seeing people exit the train I followed.

"First Years! First year over here!" I heard a voice call. Seeing the half-giant, I remembered reading about a person named Hagrid, so I assumed that he was Hagrid from one of the books.

Following the crowd towards the boats I let everyone else choose a boat before I went to find my own. As the boats left I realized that I didn't have a boat, so naturally I turned invisible and flew after them. I was so happy to be flying that I did a few tricks. I also threw in a few extra tricks because I wanted to use even more of my ghostly energy (My ghostly tank hadn't even gotten down to 75% yet) so I decided to use my ghost energy to make fireworks (both blue and green- why not?)

Looking around to see their expressions they seemed amazed, but Hagrid was looking for the source (me, but I'm invisible so he can't see me). As they approached the island with Hogwarts on it, I was surprised that it was exactly what I had thought it to look like when it was described as a medieval looking castle. As the boats started pulling through the curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. Following them along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right under Hogwarts, they reached a kind of underground harbor, where the other students climbed out onto the rocks and pebbles of the shore. Quickly joining them, I turned visible as everyone followed Hagrid up a flight of stairs to a grand pair of oak doors.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked.

All calling our yeses, we watched Hagrid knock on the doors three times. Not a moment later the doors swing open to reveal the inside of the castle, and it was gorgeous! Following Hagrid, we reached another set of door, but a woman wearing green was waiting for us in front of the doors. Even though she looked old, her aura commanded respect.

Hagrid spoke once we had all gathered around them, "This here is Professor McGonagall. She teaches transfiguration here at Hogwarts." 

"Thank you Hagrid. Now students, I would like you to follow me single file to get sorted into your houses. Your house is going to be your family of sorts here at Hogwarts. Each house stands for different things, there are four houses..." McGonagall said continuing on and on about the way things work here which I already knew thanks to Clockwork's book.

When McGonagall finished speaking, she opened the doors and my ghost sense went off (very weakly, like the ghost or ghosts causing it were very weak, like the ghost I still had in my thermos) making my eyes starting to look everywhere for the ghost(s) that triggered it and my muscles ready for a fight. As I followed them at the back of the pack, I looked up and tried to find the ghosts. When I spotted them I saw that they too were seethrough like Sir Nightwing, turns out everyone was right, much to my relief. 

After a moment, a voice started calling names to be sorted. People were sorted by putting the hat on their heads, as my last name now was Work, I would be towards the end so I had some time to kill. Deciding to start the year off like I usually did back at Amity High, I hid in the shadows the whole time so no _ghost_ (I mean no one) would see me as I waited for my name to be called.  
~  
After what felt like hours, There were only two people left, including myself, so I listened "Bertha Vennadare". After a moment Betty was declared a Ravenclaw and went off to her table.

"Daniel Work" I heard my named called, so I stepped out of the shadows scaring almost all the students, as one one had seen me. The ghosts that had been floating about stared at me as I approached the Sorting Hat. The hat seemed to eye me and before I even could sit down I heard the hat started to speak, and what the hat said startled everyone.


	13. Chapter 12

"Please lower your mental barriers."

Trying not to blush green, I lowered them a bit so that the hat could skim a look into my mind. With the hat on my head, could sense all the magic that was embedded in it.

_Daniel, haven't sorted one of your kind in a long time._

_Wait, are you speaking to me inside my mind?_

_Yes, I always do that when I find a person's mind interessting._

_So you think my brain is like an ammousing toy? Just call me to a random house and get on with it. I don't like getting played with._

_I can tell that much from the little access you gave me._

_So just call me into a random house already, everybeing in the room is staring at me._

_Well you are going last and everyone is hungery._

_Not helping, just chose already._

_I already know what house you are going into._

_Then call it already!_

_But I thought I should give you a warning, be careful._

And with that, The hat called out my house, to everyone's suprise.

"Threstalhorn!" The Sorting hat called. 

_Wait, WHAT?!?_ Trestalhorn isn't a real house! What is going on? My thoughts going a mile a minute I could think, pain was taking over my body faster than I could say 'I'm going ghost,' but being the pro actor I am I just stood there waiting, planting confusion on my face, hiding the pain (it was only at 3 on the pain wheel for me right now - out of ten).

"Castle we have our first Threstalhorn student!" The hat hollered again, and for a moment nothing happened. And then it happened, I could hear bricks shifting and suddenly the Great Hall was changing, it go wider and the tapestries for Griffendoor were all changed to black and had a sliver crest on it, a skeleton horse with wings and a horn in the light of a lunar eclipse. More little changes occurred, but I ignored them for now. All eyes were burning into my skin, if I didn't already have experience with this kind of thing, I probably would have cracked under their gaze, but thanks to also being Danny Phantom I was just somewhat bothered by it.

"Alright students, please welcome Daniel Work to Hogwarts, as he is the only one to ever be in Threstalhorn!" The old man with the long beard from before spoke with surprise evident in his voice. "Which house would you like to sit with tonight, Daniel?"

"Please call me Danny, and I'm not hungry, so bye!" I said as I raced out of the room (the pain level had increased to an eight over that time) and I didn't know how observant everyone was and didn't want to risk it. Due to everyone's shock, I easily made it out of the Great Hall before any one could blink (I had to be careful to keep my speeds at normal human level) After the doors closed behind me I started wondering _what to do about my stuff,_ sinking against the doors as the pain finally started to subside (at a solid 5) _. This was not supposed to hurt, why did it? The hat hadn't even been into my complete mindscape! I kept it from exploring to far! Why?_ Sighing I grabbed my wand, 'accio' I thought summoning my stuff. Grabbing it I left to explore the castle I was to call my home, I had to find my dorms after all. I need rest.

~

After a few minutes of wondering I felt my ghost sense weakly go off, ignoring it because of all the ghosts here I continued walking. Then I ran right into something. Looking up I saw one of the ghosts, his expression of shock that I could bump into her was priceless. "Sorry." I say brushing off my pant legs before I try to stand.

"Here, take my hand." The ghost said offering me her hand. Taking her hand I stood, brushing off my butt. "Oh, I have yet to introduce myself, Helena Reavenclaw at your service, but most people call me the Grey Lady now a days." She said

"oh well, I'm Danny Fen-Work" I said

"Why did you start to say one name then change it?" Helena asked

"Because My name recently changed."

"Why?"

"I-I'd rather not explain." 

She seemed to pick up that it was an uncomfortable topic."what house were you put into?"

"Threstalhorn."

"What? Oh my. Well it makes sense, you can touch me after all."

"Right I forgot that the ghosts here are almost always intangible."

"I take it that you deal with ghosts a lot?"

"You can say that."

"Well, here, let me show you to your common room." 

"Could you tell me about my house?"

"Well. Honestly I don't remember all that much about your house to be honest other than a few key things. A- They must have a tie to death, B-They must face a trial, & C-are prone to die-ing early."

Following her down the halls I took the time to look about. After turning a number of times we arrived at... you guessed it a wall, with nothing on it and nothing to mark it specially. "So why have we stopped at a wall?" I asked.

"Well your common room is through the wall, but no one can get through it, you see?" She said pushing her hand against the wall.

"Oh, well let me try."

Putting my hand on the wall it felt solid, so glancing at the ghost I pushed on it and felt my hand start to slip through. Thanking the ghost, I pushed the rest of the way through and was instantly surprised.

The inside was room was decorated in pure luxury. The floors a black tile, silver lining between the floor and the black walls. The curtain outside was a shining silver and the plush grey and silver armchairs around the fire matched as well there was a mini-kitchen that was all in black, white and green, there were two stairways at the back, one labeled for boys and one for girls. Going up the stairs for boys I found a king size bed that was black with white sheets, at the foot of the bed was a mini-dresser for me to put my things in and a bedside table by the front. The flooring was white carpet, and the walls were white with a silver line running through the center. In a corner waited my phoenix on her stand, and in the other corner a desk and chair.

Leaving my stuff unpacked and my bag on the dresser, box on the nightstand, I felt the need to take a walk. When I left my new common room (through the wall) I was surprised to hear a shrieking sound coming from my left I turned, only to see Hermione standing at the end of the hall.

"Did you see that?" I asked nerves rising, how am I going to explain it to her, she saw me **_WALKING THROUGH A LITERAL WALL_**. Yup, I'm dead-all the way this time. And Hermione is never going to let this go.  
  



	14. Chapter 13

Her eyes stared at me in shock, oh rings of fire, why? Why was she here? Sighing, I raigned in my anger, how could I explain this? 

"What was that?" Hermione asked racing towards me.

"uh... Magic?" I hesitantly reply

"Since when was there a matter manipulating spell?"

"I don't know, umm, through this wall is my dorm, though."

"How?"

"Wanna see it?" _Her pursuit of answers would be settled if I could get her through the wall._

"See what?

"My common room."

"I'm not allowed in."

"Why"

"I'm not in your house."

"Why should that stop you?"

"..." 

"Follow me!" I yell, pulling her through the wall as she screams. (going through walls always felt wierd to people who were fully alive -Sam and Tucker can testify)

As soon as we pass through the wall she stares in wonder at my common room, saying, "This is nothing like the Griffindor common room. This is amazing!"

Suddenly the pain from before strarted raisng at an exelerated rate (shooting up close to an 8.5) Gasping in pain, I say it is late and help her through the wall before I, myself crash onto the floor unconscious.

~mystery

"Young, Daniel, all will be understood in good time and Im sorry for that you will have to go through, but sadly, all is as it should be." ⏱️

~Danny

Ouch, did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me? Sitting up on the floor, I decided to meditate, and clear my head of the pain and sores from sleeping on the floor.

After a good few hours of clearing my head... and accidentally falling asleep (again), it was time for breakfast. Even though my head still hurt, I changed into my robes and exited my dorm heading for the Great Hall. I was almost there went I was stopped by a ghost, who introduced himself as Sir Nicholas (that's Nearly Headless Nick for the people who don't know.) He asked me about Sir Nightwing and if I had seen him yet, which reminded me I still had him in the thermos. Face palming, I released him and let them catch up. When they noticed me start to walk away they asked, aren't you going to eat with us?

"Um... Shouldn't I eat with the other students?" I asked in responce.

"No, Sir Phantom, you eat with us, we have lots of ecto-food, that is good for you." Sir Nick replied

"How do you know about my status?"

"For one, your house, and two your pretty famous not only for defeating Pariah Dark, but also for being Death's first apprentice, also you have the eyes of a warrior, which gives you away as not many people have eyes like that at such a young age." Sir Nick replied with a laugh.

"Oh, well then, lead the way." I was kind of surprised at all he knew about me, but I guess if you defeat the last king in battle your name does become one to gossip about.

Sir Nick nodded, floated through the hallways with me and Sir Nightwing fast behind. I followed a curious smile gracing my lips. 

Following them through a wall I was surprised to see a huge banquet table filled up with many different breakfast foods commonly found in the Ghost Zone. 

~

After eating my fill of ecto-fruit, I left the Ghost's Eating Hall (I'm going to call it the GEH from now on). I went into the Great Hall to get my schedule. The second I entered the hall, all voices silenced leaving me to feel kind of uncomfortable as I walked up to the empty table for my house for my schedule. It was sealed in an envelope with the Hogwarts wax seal on it. Grabbing it and promptly leaving , the second the doors closed behind me, I could heard whispers erupt talking about me and my mysteriousness and what my house could represent and why I was seperated.

After an hour it was time for the first official class this year at Hogwarts. Looking at my schedule I saw that my first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA). Going to the classroom I was surprised to find it empty. Looking up at the teacher I was surprised to see him with a shocked look on his face. 

"What are you doing here? Are you here for my autograph?" He asked.  
  



	15. Chapter 14

After being sent away from all the classes on my schedule because it was all their off periods, I got to set a meeting up with the Headmaster for tomorrow. After a quick meal with the ghosts, asking them to stop with the formalities (which they didn't, they refuse to call me anything 'less' than Sir Daniel.) I got to my dorm room and fell asleep, letting my memories surface as I descended into Dreamland .

- _Dream_

_I was standing in front of the nonworking Fenton Ghost Portal, the jumpsuit on, staring back at my friends, Sam (goth, vegetarian and a proud person-became really good at long distance shots, ok with hand to hand combat) and Tucker (tecno-geek, a 'charmer' without the looks-hacker). Looking at them one more time I hear Sam speak, missing her words, but getting the message, go in... Fix their machine, I dare you. Going in and wondering why it wasn't Tucker in my place, I pressed my hand on the wall, making a fatal mistake, on the wall... Was the ON button. Feeling the ectoplasmic electricity coursing through my body, I felt my soul leave my body as I felt the worst pain a person could ever imagine._

-end dream

I woke up to my own scream echoing in my chamber. Taking a deep breath I took out a piece of paper and reflected on my life, like Jazz always wanted me to do when I was this isordinated. 

_Dear piece of paper,_

_Just because my friends(Sam and Tucker), and now Jazz (my sister) know my ghostly secret (that I'm not human, not anymore) doesn't mean that they know all my secrets, for one: I get really injured on a daily basis. My body is littered in scars because of it, all the ghost fights really are not what my friends see, I go school with a broken leg at least once a month, a broken arm or wrist: once or twice every week. Because of this, I am really good at first aid, and can easily make ice casts for myself when needed, have a high pain tolerance, am ambidextrous, and immune to most forms of torture (Thank the GIW for that- those pesky government fools actually captured me once for a week ( my parents didn't even notice, and Jazz was worried sick) and managed to dissect me a few times (before I escaped). Knowing about Dan (evil me from a different future) and watching him kill my family, even though I defeated him (afterwards), they died and even though time was reset and it didn't happen I still remember it and the promise I had made, never to turn into him, my new biggest fear. Even now though I've defeated Pariah Dark, the old ghost king and am now going to go through trials to become THE KING of the GHOST ZONE! Why do they even concider me worthy? Even though am apprenticed to Death herself I still feel like I am not enough. I am in a way glad that my parents are neglectful and don't really care about me because when I worried about them hunting me it was easy just to think of them as strangers (unlike the Red Huntress who I still kind of have a crush on) and now that they know who I am in both forms ( & am actively hunting them/me) it isn't as emotionally scarring as it was when Jazz ran off to learn more about my arch nemeses and started attacking me. Vlad is the only other halfa like me that still exists, Danielle (my clone) died helping me escape from the GIW- I still to this day regret using her destabilization as a distraction for me to escape. I had later gone back to try and save her, but I had been to late.)_

_Sincerely, Me - DP_

Burning the paper once I was done so no one could read it -it is never really good to leave evidence of your secrets-, I laid down and stared at nothing for a few moments before getting up and putting back on my robes before I left to join Sir Nightwing and the other spirits for lunch (even though I didn't really need to eat). And even though I was nervous for my meeting with the Headmaster, I was able to eat (a piece of pineapple). Eating with them made me miss my other dad (besides Clockie) Frostbite (an ice yeti ghost king of his own people and ally of mine-helped me learn to control my ice powers, along with teaching me more about first-aid, the anatomy of ghosts, their types, and history.)

Taking a deep breath with schedule in hand I left for the Headmaster's office, surprised to see the Deputy Headmistress already waiting for me, even though I was half an hour early.

"As you should already know I'm the Deputy Headmistress and teacher for the transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall." She spoke.

"Pleased to meet you." I replied bowing my head, following proper wizards manners I had read about in a book of ediquitte I had borrowed from the library.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr.Work."  
  
"Please call me Danny."

"Alright, please follow me to talk to Hedmaster Dumbledore." She said turning around and whispering the password for the stairs.

Following her up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office, I remained silent curious as to the reasonings for my schedule being the way it was, and if someone had made sure of it and why they would do that, _what would they have to gain?_

"Here we are, Danny, this is Headmaster Dumbledore." She spoke referring to the old wizard sitting behind his desk, his eyes twinkling and a phenix perched on his shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you Headmaster Dumbledore, I am Daniel Work, but please call me Danny." I spoke bowing my neck in respect.

"Nice to meet you Danny." his eyes twinkled as he stood up to shake my hand gesturing for me to sit (which I did) as Professor McGonagall left the office, closing the doors behind herself with a _bang._ And we were left alone.

Even though I wasn't in trouble, I was still to scared to speak, leaving H. Dumbledore (HD for now) to broach my issues. He had a calculating look around him that kind of reminded me of Vlad, I _didn't_ like it.

"Danny, it seems that there are... issues with your schedule." HD said.

"Yes, it does seem so." I replied looking at the phoenix still on his shoulder. 

"You seem to have every teacher's planning period, which I guess could be explained by your house, no one has been in it for thousands of years. I was kind of expecting someone else to be in your house, but I guess his burden wasn't big enough."

"I guess so." I replied staring into his eyes. An unspoken threat hidden beneath my gaze.

"Don't worry, I won't ask you to share yours, but I'd be more than happy to know about it."

"..."

"Ok I guess not. "

"So about my schedule?..."

"Yes, yes. I do believe that having one on one classes will be good for you, because I have a feeling that your going to be a very **_special_** wizard."

"One could imagine so if they knew that I was placed in Threstralhorn." 

"Well, I guess that settles that. I'll see you around, _my boy_."

"Have a good day, sir." I said standing to leave, when suddenly the phoenix flew from HD's shoulders and landed on mine.

"It seems that Fawks has taken a liking to you."

"It would seem so..." I said nudging Fawks off my shoulder. Once he was off and flying to his perch I turned to HD and said, "Good day." Closing the door behind myself before he could even speak a _good day_ in return.

I did not like him calling me 'his boy' anymore than I liked being called 'little badger' by Vlad. I now hope to avoid HD at all costs, and not just because of my new nickname.

Besides I am not a boy anymore. Anyone who has been through all that I have has lost their childhood.  
  



	16. Chapter 15

Decending the stairs, I was surprised to run into Hermione, Harry, and the red-head whose name I can't remember. Feeling guilty for almost killing them I approached them. After seeing me they stopped, standing in front of them I bowed my head in apology. "Sorry, I couldn't help you on the train." I said, already struggling to not absorb Harry's soul.

"It's ok, its not like you were causing it or anything." Hermione responded.

 _But, I kind of did_ , I though to myself as I said, "Glad there are no hard feelings."

"Now we best be off, 2nd period is about to begin." Hermione said already urging the other 2 along, her eyes narrowing before turning to face the other way. 

"Bye," I call as they turn a corner leaving my line of sight.

Heading for my first real class, transfiguration, I was nervous. I was going to be the only one in that class. Sighing, I turn to face the door and knock on the door before entering. Closing the door behind myself, I walked up to her desk seeing her eyes look me up and down before asking for me to sit. 

"Welcome Mr. Work, to my class, if you have any questions, please feel free to let me know. Now I have a few questions for you before we start. Have you even looked at the textbook yet? Please respond honestly." Professor McGonagall asked.

"I've read through it, but I'm not sure how much sunk in." I reply.

"Great, so let start with a simple transfiguration, turning a needle into a match stick."

"Sure. Sounds simple enough."

"Before we begin with you randomly starting it, you need to understand the ins and outs of the match stick through observations. There are two types of observations we will be discussing: quantitative and qualitative. For example you only have 1 match on your desk, and it has a red tip, that will light when struck. There are five senses that we can use which are sight, sound, taste, smell, and touch. It is important that we make observations about everything before we try to transform it. You cannot begin to try to change something without understanding it first, so we must always take the time to truly look and get to know about what you are transforming. Now tell me about what you see."

"Well, the matchstick is a little over an inch long and not very wide. It has a light colored appearance with a slight brownish tint. The tip is bright red, like you mentioned earlier and the body is rectangular in shape, with the tip more of a rounded bulb. One end is slightly ragged from where it was torn from the book, I can assume.

"Good, now there isn't much we can do about sound or taste, so what about smell?"

"Well, it smells like wood, earthy and all that stuff. And the tip smells a tiny bit smoky?"

"Ok. What about our last sense, touch?"

"The match is slightly rough to the touch. That is probably because it needs to create friction in order to light and that would be hard to with a smoother surface."

"Now I want you to tell me about the needle you are going to turn this match stick into."

"Well I plan on my needle being made out of bone-"

"How about you make it out of steel instead, like normal needles are made out of normally."

"Ok Professor, it will be made out of steel, it will be thin and round with a point at the end, it will be smooth and have a hole in it so that if I were to sew with it the thread could go through."

"Good, good. Now, I want you to visualize the match transforming into a needle just like the one you described to me. The spell you will need to use is Conmutocus, pronounced, 'kon-moo-TOH-kus' now you try to say it."

"kon-moo-TOH-kus"

"Great now the wand motion is a straight jab at the match."

"Ok, so like this." I say doing the spell with ease, except it does not go as planned the needles turns alive, like the mutant sausages back at Fenton Works.

Professor McGonagall raises her eyebrows. And says, "That is a very unusual, result Mr. Work. Never have I ever seen one put life into one of their needles. I am used to the normal mishap like the hole is missing, the needle isn't sharp or it doesn't change materials, but never has it come to life. I don't get what was wrong. The spell was pronounced correctly, the wand movement was right. Whatever caused this matchstick turned needle to come alive?"... 

The matchstick is now running up and down my desk as Prfessor Mcgonagall continues talking to her self about the matter at hand. Honetly not as surprised as one would think, I start chasing down the needle. With Professor McGonagall not really paying attenction, I cast a shield around it so it could escape and grab it placing it infront of me grabbing Professor McGonagall's attenction.

"Here let me try something." I say and before she can stop me I wave my wand at the now running away from me needle and think 'not alive.' And by a stroke of luck it stops running and showing anysigns of life.

Professor McGonagall shakes her head as she speaks, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a very interesting year, Mr. Work. Now, class is almost over please put away your wand and textbook, I'll see you next class." She says and then turns into her cat form. I don't even blink as I put away my stuff to go.

As the bell rings I leave the classroom with Professor McGonagall's eyes trailing after me as I left.

~ Professor McGonagall's POV (Right after she transformed into her cat form)

The second I finished shifting into my cat body I was surprised by the urge to bow my head, like he was a superior to me. Like, it was an honor that I meet him. Where on Earth those thoughts came from that I should honor him, I may never know, but now anything concerning Mr. Work now has my undivided attention. 


	17. Chapter 16

After leaving Transfiguration I was curious. What would charms class be like? Would I accidentally give something life again? Now that I think about it, didn't I give it part of my soul that turned it alive? Then when I took away its life, I had felt the soul shard retrun to me. What if I accidentally started killing people again? How would I get it under control? What about my meeting with Death this afternoon during my free period? 

Ugh, I saw my destination in sight sighing I speed up to make it in the classroom before the bell. Making it just in time before it rung I sat down at a seat in the front. The teacher, Professor Flitwick, was short and looked up from his papers to study me, looking me up and down.

"Welcome to charms, Daniel." The professer said after making my feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Please call me Danny." I reply

And just like that he started his lesson _. "_ Charms differ from Transfiguring Spells in the following manner: a charm adds certain properties to an object or creature, whereas a transfiguring spell will change it into something utterly different. The lesser charms are not very difficult to break and many of those that you learn as a young wizard will wear off in a matter of days or even hours. Dark charms are known as jinxes, hexes and curses. These lessons do not deal with such spells. Lapses in concentration while charming can result in painful side effects – know of Wizard Baruffio? He was the one who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself lying on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. Some charms will be ineffective on large creatures such as trolls, whose hides repel all but the more powerful spells, but are very usual other wise. Today we will start with the basic levitation charm, are you ready for that?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Well, The **Levitation Charm** we are covering today is the simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell, it is a used to make objects fly, or levitate. There are a number of lesser variations of the Levitation Charm, such as: the Hover charm, the rocket charm, and the floating charm, but the Levitation Charm remains the original and best. This spell was invented in 1544 by warlock Jarleth Hobart who mistakenly believed that he had at last succeeded in doing what wizardkind had so far failed to do, and learnt to fly. It also conveniently defies gravity by lifting objects heavier than a normal person would otherwise be able to carry. Despite its strengths, however, the Levitation Charm has one fatal flaw: it does not work on human beings. Though a human can be levitated using this charm, it is actually their clothing that is being affected. The charm is apparently not strong enough to allow a human to do anything more that float a few feet off the air using this method, and therefore does not allow the afforded to most other objects. Almost anything can be lifted with this spell, although the object levitated depends on the skill of the wizard and the weight of the object. To use the spell its a simple swish and flick, you try it." 

He demonstrates it a few times before I try. 

He nodded his head and says, "Wonderful! To say it you have to pronounce it like this: Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long, or you could mess up and have your feather blow up. _"_ He chuckled to himself.

I nodded and give it a go. Doing the wand motions and saying the spell, Wingardium Leviosa, I manage to get the feather off the table and into the air. Playing with it letting it dance all around the classroom to the Professor's cheers and words of endearment. All to soon the bell was ringing and I realized I had only 2 more classes left more lunch, and my meeting with Death, History and potions with Professor Snape. 

~

I got to the classroom before the bell rung and was already in the classroom reading the textbook when the teacher realized my prense. 

"Oh, well if it isn't someone who I am so honored to meet!" the ghost said a smile clear on his face.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied.

"Well I doubt there is much I can teach you in this class, seeing as the history of us nothing but a blink of one of your eyes in the grand sceme of things."

"But I should still learn everything that will be on my OWLS and NEWTS." I replied already thinking that he thought that I wouldn't care for history as I am already dead and would probably move to the Ghost Zone soon.

"Fair enough. Shall I make you a study guide to study from in your own time for your big tests comming up in a few years and let you use this class as a study hall?" 

"Sure. Thank you, Professeur."

"Please just call me Cuthbert."

"Will do Cuthbert."

And with that I spent the rest of the class doing my transfiguration homework.


	18. Chapter 17

On my way down to the dungeons. I realized that it was colder down here than up in the main castle. When I was almost to the classroom I saw pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls, totally creeping me out (internally of course, I made my face unreadable at this time.) When I reached the classroom, I was some-what happy. Why? Because it was actually a nice temperature down here. 

Knocking on the door I heard a voice call, "Come in." Entering the room, I closed the door behind me as I took my seat. Professor Snape looked me up and down, "Welcome to potions, a world were if you make one mistake, can end in disaster, but if you study well, and listen then I can teach you how to make even the most complex potions."

"Thank you Professor Snape." I replied, eager to learn potions (at least here I wasn't banned from touching all fragile equipment.)

"Well let's see you brew a simple potion, the Wiggenweld Potion. Do you know what it is used for, Daniel?"

Thinking for a second I paused for a second before remembering, "The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion with the power to cure injuries, and to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep, which gives it the ability to reverse the effects of potions like the Sleeping Draught and the Draught of the Living Death."

"Good, How to make it is on the board, please make it carefully."

"Yes, Professor." I said before reading the board, 

The instructions for brewing the Wiggenweld Potion are thus:

Add salamander blood until the potion turns red. Stir until the potion turns orange. Add more salamander blood, this time until it turns yellow.Stir until the potion turns green. Add more salamander blood, until the potion turns turquoise.Heat until it turns indigo. Add more salamander blood until the potion turns pink.Heat until the potion turns red. Add five lionfish spines. Heat until the potion turns yellow. Add five more lionfish spines. Add flobberworm mucus, until the potion turns purple. Stir until it turns red. Add more flobberworm mucus, this time until it turns orange. Stir till it turns yellow. Add Honey water until it turns back to a turquoise colour. Add another few drops of boom berry juice. Stir the potion again, then let it simmer for thirty minutes.Take the potion away from the heat and allow it to cool, when it is cool its ready for use.

After taking notes in my textbook of the missing steps,I started to work, using my careful eye to check all measurements before adding them to the cauldron. As I was working on step 11, I realized that I had pricked my self on one of the spikes. Quickly making sure Professor Snape wasn't looking my way I bandaged my finger. Looking up to clean the spike I pricked my finger on, I found Professor Snape staring at me, and my potion. Fogetting all about cleaning the spike, I put the spikes in and completely forgetting about all the possible effects, I continued working on the potion, with Professor Snape looking at me, like he was trying to pick up at something wrong with me. Being used to stares while I worked I finished the potion, but something was wrong, although my potion was green like it should be, it had a slight glow to it. Looking up I could tell Professor Snape had caught on that it was different and wanted an explanation, but I was lucky thankfully as before he could even open his mouth, the bell rang and I got out of the classroom faster than he could blink. 

The door closed behind me as I ran down the hall ways, only slowing down once I exited the dungeons. Taking a deep breath I went to the GEH, ignoring all of the transparent ghosts that were staring after me, and the looks students gave me as I made my way to the hall.

The doors were already open, but as soon as I entered the hall all talking ceased and everyghost was facing me. Sighing I found an empty spot next to the Sir Nicholas and took a seat. Knowing that I would be eating alone all year, for the human's safety, I started eating the food that was out for me. Looking up I realized that Sir Nightwing had started speaking to me, "Sir, How were your classes today?"

Answering after swallowing my mouthful for food I replied, "They were fine, although I really need to pay more attention in potions class."

"I would imagine so, also SHE is waiting for you, best not keep her waiting." 

"I guess so." I reply leaving the room, and heading towards my common room.

~

Walking through the wall to my dorm, I take a deep breath and look at the clock. Yay, I will be there in time. Going ghost I take out my scythe and open a portal into the ghost zone. 


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

Once the portal closed behind me I transformed into my ghost form and surprisingly felt my increase in power. It felt right, I missed being my ghost me. Sighing with joy, I flew to Death's place. 

~

Getting to the door was a lot faster than I though it would be. Sighing, I opened the doors and was immediately greeted by Death. Something was off with her though, she seemed to tremble, and I didn't know what to do with that new knowledge. 

After she dragged me into a 'living room' ( _I guess, I mean what do the dead call the living room, the death room? I mean it makes sense, but it sounds wrong.)_ After she let go of my arm, she spoke, "So, what do you want to do?"

I could only blink in response to her personality change, I mean, she usually would more composed, strict and give off an aura that commanded respect, but now... she seemed to have a carefree aura, and childish nature.

"Well?" She prompted.

Thinking fast I responded, "Um... how about you pick?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile on her face, "how about we a pomegranate pie?"

"OK," I responded, pomegranates are well liked among ghosts, I wasn't really that surprised by her choice. 

"fun fact did youknow that in some cultures the pomegrante is known as thr fruit of the gods?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

~

Looking at the pie now, I was surprised at her baking skills, I mean, come on! How can easily bake a pie that looks like this, a perfect golden crust, ruby red sauce filled with pomegranate juice, and a nice fluffy meringue on top. Taking a bite, I unconsciously smiled, which made Death smile in return, as she bite into the pie as well.

After the pie had 'miraculously' vanished, she smiled at me saying, "let's go play!" as she dragged me out of the room and back into the hall before stopping a mysterious green door.


	20. Chapter 19

Inside the room Death took me in to I found... another kitchen. She pushed me into a chair by the table and started baking... something (again), I have no idea what though, every time I tried to get up and help or just moved she shot me a smile that said, _move a muscle and your fully dead._ Me, _definately not being coward,_ and not wanting to die the rest of the way stayed in that chair for what feels like hours before she came back with...

you guessed it

cookies! Eating them until they were all gone (partially because I liked them and partially because she kept pressuring me to eat more) she then allowed me to leave. Closing the door behind me I had no idea what was in store for me when I got back on the human plane.

Getting back to my common room I detransformed into my human half and grabbed my stuff for my next class, but what I saw in the mirror held me in my tracks. My feet were not there! Instead of my feet I had my ghostly tail! It was there, and it had never done that to me before. What happened to make my feet stuck in tail form? ...Death! Death did this! I mean she forced me to eat all those cookies, and watching her make cookies isn't fun, that wasn't a game... she wanted to start a prank war with me! How dare she! Seeing my eyes flash green/red in the mirror I calmed down, and took a deep breath, ok how am I going to hide this in my next classes? Sighing I put on my robe, and decided to try something, hiding my 'legs' in the robe by floating lower to the ground, so that they stay hidden. 

When I got to my next class, Herbology, Professeur Sprout happily greeted me somewhat reminding me of Mrs.Foley.

"Well now! let's get started! If your ready?"

"I'm ready." I reply setting down my bag.

"While I want to dive right in and get our hands dirty, this introductory lesson needs to cover a few important topics first. As you may have guessed, this year is about laying the 'groundwork' for your herbological education. In this lesson, we will be discussing just what herbology is, some of the expectations of this course, and some formal, administrative information we need to get out of the way. We will start looking at plants in earnest in during our fifth lesson. Now, just because we're not tackling Fanged Geraniums on our first day, don't be lulled into a false sense of security. Let it be noted that this course is not for the squeamish or faint of heart! Plants can be dangerous little things! While they are not creatures like the mighty dragon, nor beings like the impressive vampire, plants can be just as complex and difficult to deal with. Over the next few years, you will find that there are many parallels between plant behavior and animal behavior. Some even display quirks that a human might have! For these reasons, and for many others, you will be expected to treat all plants with the care and respect they deserve. Any questions so far?"

"..."

"No? Ok, well always feel free to raise your hand and ask me a question if you ever get confused, alright?"

"Yes, Professeur."

"Great!" she replied clapping her hand before continuing with her lesson. "One policy I would like to make you aware of is the fact that all students with special premisson from me are permitted to have their own plot in the public greenhouses. You may grow whatever you would like from your year's shelf, which will contain cuttings, seeds, and bulbs that we will discuss throughout the year. They are clearly labelled, so be sure not to go above your year without express permission from me. Of course, I would highly recommend you wait to grow a plant until we have gone over it in class, or after you have done research in the library and asked any lingering questions regarding their care. As long as you do not abuse this privilege, this opportunity will be open to you for as long as you continue your herbological education! Now onto our grading policy!"

"..."

"There are just a few other pieces of business and administration to get out of the way! First of all, we should talk about how your grades will be calculated. There will be an assortment of assignments in this class: from quizzes, to essays, to exams. Each essay will have a rubric that specifically states what requirements you will need to fulfill. As a general advisory, be sure not to include any identifying marks unless otherwise noted in the assignment. We keep things strictly anonymous to make sure everything is fairly graded! If you have a learning disability, English is your second language, or there is something else which prevents you from participating fully in this course, accommodations will be made, namely a 10% leeway on word count considerations and a removal of the spelling and grammar component for both issues. Just don't forget to mark your essays with "LD" or "NES" as appropriate! However, as a word of warning, be sure not to plagiarize, either by using someone else's work or by copying and pasting from the Herbology textbook, as any assignments found to be plagiarized will immediately receive a 1% and you will not be able to retake that assignment. Any Questions?"

"Nope."

"Ok. So now I will explain to you what herbology is. Herbology is the study, along with the use, of magical and non-magical plants. You may find this odd, but as we will discuss in later lessons, just because something is not magical does not mean it is useless! These plants we study may be for medicinal, protective, educational, or purely decorative purposes. Each herb, fungi, tree, and flower whether magical or "mundane" has unique quirks and gifts, rather like each and every one of you. By mundane, I am of course referring to non-magical plants, however, due to the negative connotation of this term and because it often inaccurately implies the plants lack uses and abilities, you will need to use the term "non-magical" in this class. For example, despite being non-magical, oleander -- a very common and equally poisonous garden plant -- will kill you just as surely as a Venomous Tentacula if you are not careful. However, there is no need for alarm. As long as you develop a healthy respect for all plants, you will be far less likely to run into this problem!

Of course, this outlook on the importance of non-magical plants occasionally causes herbologists a bit of trouble, resulting in negative opinions of our field or thoughtless nicknames that demean the important work we do. But I'm getting a bit caught up in my own ramblings again. For the meantime, remember that you are not just a simple gardener here in this class. A herbologist is any witch or wizard who understands the properties and nature of plants, particularly one who uses their knowledge not only to grow said plants, but to enrich the world around them in a multitude of ways.

There are ways wizardkind can benefit from the knowledge and study of plants on both a personal as well as a societal level. For example, it is useful to be able to tell the difference between elder and holly wood when assessing the aptness of your opponent for certain spells during a duel. As a healer, confusing a lesser celandine and a marsh marigold could put your patient into a very deep sleep rather than curing their constipation. Potioneers and healers alike need to be able to recognize the differences between plants and be aware of any toxicity hazards that may need to be mitigated. Don't even get me started on the benefits that magical and non-magical plants offer to the world in terms of providing potion ingredients to cure illnesses, keeping ecosystems in check, and providing nourishment. Needless to say, without proper knowledge of herbology this world would be a far less enjoyable place to live!

Of course, I am bound to have an over inflated opinion of my own course, but let me assure you, Herbology is no soft option! There is much to be explored, and plenty of challenges that await you in the greenhouses, but that will all have to wait for another week! Any questions?"

"Nope' I replied popping the 'p.'

"Now as we only have a few moments left let me tell you that there will be an introductory essay and a short quiz for homework. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Good day professeur!" I reply copying down the homework in one of my journals, before packing up and leaving for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Almost at the Lockheart's classroom, I heard screaming inside, what in hell's fire were they yelling about? Seeing as I was early to class, I decided to wait and see if the yelling would stop... it wouldn't. So naturally, my hero complex acted up making me open the door to the room to see... cornix pixies all over the place and Professor Lockheart calm and in his office. Is he deaf or something? Deciding to take action, I took a deep breath trying to think my way out of this situation, without using my ghost powers. Sighing with my decision made I try to remember the caging spell that was at the end of my Defense against the Dark Arts book.

"Incarcerous!" I shouted, getting everyones attention as thick ropes appeared and wrapped around the pixies, and using Wingardium Leviosa (silently) I put them into a cage I spotted on the floor, and locked it. Looking around I realized that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in this class. Everyone's eyes were on me, but luckily I was saved by the bell as everyone rushed out to get to their next class, but unluckily Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed, and a glance back told me that Lockheart was still busy doing something in his office.

Hermione had a look of, how did you? While the boys were staring at me in wonder, sighing, I spoke, "Well, why are you still here?"

"I'm curious, how is a 1st year student, barely into the school year, able to do 2nd year spells that easily?" Hermione replied, looking at me straight in the eye.

"I've been casting spells all my life, if I didn't know some spells I would have been quite the disgrace to my family name." I replied thinking fast looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh," was all she could replied before the bell rang making her rush to her next class, with the boys right behind.


	21. Chapter 20

After Hermione and friends left I was alone in the classroom. No one else was there, but the teacher, Professor Lockheart, who was in his office. Should I disturb him, or tke it as a freebie class? Looking around, I noticed that time was frozen, so I turned around.

Clockwork was there in all his glory, but next to him was a ghost I didn't recognize. He had a long white beard, a blue pointy had and blue robes. Looking him over I was surprised to be able to tell the ghost's levels by looking at them. Clockwork was a 23.8, and the ghost next to him was a 17.4. Clearing my throat, I spoke using my 'regal tone', "Clockwork, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Tell who is your friend that you've brought along?" 

"Aw, yes, Daniel I do believe that you two haven't meet yet, but this my dear friend is Merlin." Clockwork replied.

"Pleasure to meet you Merlin." I replied holding my hand out to the ghost, in which he stared at my hand for a moment (a very awkward moment) before shaking it. 

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir Phantom." Merlin replied.

"Now, Daniel, I do believe that Merlin and I have an offer for you." 

I turn my head to Merlin as he start clearing his throat to talk, "That we do Sir Phantom, I do believe that your magic works differently from other wizards so I do believe that I should start to teach you how to properly use it."

"You don't want another transfiguration mess up again, now do we Daniel?" Clockwork added a knowing smirk on his face.

"I agree, shall we get started?" I ask barely containing my joy at being about to learn magic form Merlin. I mean, who wouldn't want to learn magic from Merlin?

Clockwork opened a portal and I followed him inside, and Merlin followed shortly after. 

The portal took us to a room of Clockwork's tower I had never been in before, there was an elevated platform in the center (rectangular in shape) and the walls were painted with stars. Merlin floated up onto the platform and moved toward the center. After clockwork nodded, I followed suit, then clockwork started counting and Merlin turned around and started walking, assuming I had to do the same, I did and by the time clockwork finished counting, Merlin spun around and fired a spell at me. In utter confusion I formed my ecto shield and the spell bounced off it firing it back at Merlin. Merlin easily swished the spell away and stared at me up and down, turning to clockwork Merlin said, "Yes, I do believe he will do just fine."

~ (no time has passed in real world because Clockwork & #Clockworkconvenience but time passes for Danny, Merlin and Clockwork)-

I was on the floor panting, sweat falling down my face like a waterfall from magical exhaustion, and there Merlin was, his wand up ready again, only breathing a bit heavily. It was then that Clockwork smiled and said, "Daniel" I immediately stood up, as he continues to speak, "You will meet us tomorrow after dinner, I assume."

"Yes." I say, and was immediately transported to the Defense against the Dark arts classroom, my magic 'tank' really low (17.3%). 

Professor Lockheart, just now noticed my presence and smiled, walking out of his office, totally ignoring my pants as I struggled to regain my breath. "Did you come for an autograph?"


	22. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just asking you readers questions, will be deleted when I update next

Hi everyone! This is your lovely author, Bluebird, and I wanted to ask you all some questions.

  1. How often would you like me to update this story? 
  2. What day of the week would you like me to update? (your choice is between: Wednesday, Saturday, or Sunday)



Thank you all for reading and I hope you are enjoying what I've published here so far. I'll see you in the comments or in the next chapter! Till then I bid you adieu!


	23. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you meet a moaning ghost :)

After explaining to Professor Lockheart that I had his class his period, he gave me a test and went off to his office, leaving to answer his 'test' all about himself.

Finishing the 'test'. I put it on his stand by the cage full of cornish pixies and left. I had an hour and a half before dinner, so I might as well explore the castle a little. I had a feeling that there were some secret passageways I had yet to discover.

After finding 5 secret passageways I stumbled upon a girls restroom. Passing it by I heard what sounded like a girl crying in the bathroom, so me being the gentleman that I am, knocked on the outside door. Hearing the person repky a 'come in,' I walked inside, feeling my ghost sense go off weakly, I found a ghost crying in the air. The ghost looked like a girl, a squat looking ghost with lank hair, pimples, and thick glasses. She looks like the type that seldom smiles and would probably take offense at the least excuse, taking the opportunity to cry rivers of tears and wailing. After seeming me though she wipes of her face, trying to hide any evidence of her tears.

After taking a deep breath she asked me in a breaking voice, "Why are y-ou here?"

I reply, "Because I care for all with souls."

"Oh." was all she could reply.

"So please tell me what has you so troubled you were crying?"

* * *

Hearing footsteps pause by the door I smile internally already guessing whose feet were stopped right by the door, "I never caught your name, Could you please tell it to me?"

"Oh! Of-of course. I am Myrtle, Moaning Myrtle."

"Nice to meet you moaning myrtle, Please call me Danny."

"as if I could ever-"

"But you can, I don't really care for formalities, besides, I only really start 'it' on Halloween."

"But you're our hero!"

"I'm not a hero, but please do me a favor and drop the formalities."

"S-sure." She hiccuped.

"I'll come visit you tonight, besides I think that you have some visitors who are waiting for me to leave."

"Oh, ok. I'll go mope in my stall until they arrive."

Turning around I exited the restroom, not at all surprised by who was waiting for me once I exited.

"So what were you doing in Moaning Myrtle's Restroom?" Hermione asked cutting straight to the chase.

"What were you doing heading here?" I easily reply.

"it doesn't matter, why we were here, we asked you first," Harry replied looking at me in the eyes.

"Fine, I got bored working on my homework so I started exploring, and a couple hidden passageways later I stumbled upon her restroom. Hearing her cries, I asked for permission to enter, and upon doing so, tried to calm to her down. Now, I do believe that she is waiting for you." I reply walking away, leaving a very confused trio behind me.  
  
  


* * *

Harry's POV

"Fine, I got bored working on my homework so I started exploring, and a couple hidden passageways later I stumbled upon her restroom. Hearing her cries, I asked for permission to enter, and upon doing so, tried to calm to her down. Now, I do believe that she is waiting for you." Danny said before stalking away, turning a corner so I couldn't see him anymore.

Hearing Hermione sigh, I turn to her asking her, "What do you think of Danny?"

"Well, I think he has more than his fair share of secrets. He should share."

Nodding in agreement, we walked into the bathroom.

~

Exiting the bathroom I was annoyed. _Why was Myrtle protecting Danny's secrets? Why was she telling lies for Danny when she only just meet him. What makes Danny so special?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: PLOT IS A THING!


	24. Chapter 22

After having a nice dinner with the ghosts and getting several warning about hanging out with Mrytle, I... still went off to meet with her, and Sir Nick followed me declaring it his duty as a knight to be alongside the hero (although it really wasn't necessary.) 

Once we reached her bathroom, she seemed to startled that I showed up she burst into tears. Turning intangible so that I could hug and console her, I transformed wrapping my body around hers, protecting her from the outside world, while Sir Nick just stared at us, his mouth a gape. 

"Thank you S-Da-Phantom" Mrytle said after having slowed down her sobs.

"Anytime, Myrtle, glad I could help." I replied rubbing her back before pulling her away from him to look in her eyes. "Now, are you going to show me what you wanted to show me or what?"

Myrtle hesitantly nodded before floating off to be in front of one of the sinks in the bathroom and asking Danny to unlock the passageway, but Danny smirked and just floated right through it, leaving a very confused Sir Nick behind after Myrtle followed Danny screaming, "Wait for me!"

When we landed and we were standing in front of a wall/door with snakes decorating it. Reaching my hand out intangibly to go through it I was surprised to find out that I could not phase through it, so I turned to Myrtle and asked if she had any idea as to what to do next. 

She just shrugged in response, so I stared at the eyes of the snake and suddenly I got an idea, ask the snakes on the door to open the door for us, so I cleared my throat and asked the snake right in front of me (the one in the center) to open the door for me, which in turn caused the snake to look up at me and hiss a, "Of course, anything for you." before all the snakes started opening the doors for us, but what we found inside... was not what I was expecting at all.


	25. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snakey pants

There, right in front of us, was a HUGE snake skin that was staring at my face. Myrtle seeing it immediately fainted with a screech, and Sir Nick startled before retaining his calm. I.. decided to cut through the tension the air with a joke.

"So I guess that we found us a snaky pants."

The tension was cut. Myrtle after chuckleling at my joke dragged Sir Nick away, leaving me all alone in a tunnel with (a probably) dead snake. What am I going to do now?

What kind of snake can be that long? I need help, and I know just who to ask...

~ (unspecified time later)

Astronomy class by far is my favorite class with Mrs. Sinistra. She is really nice. We often drink hot cocoa together during our classes as already have all the starts memerized, and learning the magical meaning behind them was really easy. According to her I would be ready to take my OWLS as early as the end of this year, if I wanted. Hanging out with Aurora has become one of my highlights of my week.

Over time I have bonded with almost all of my professeurs (all but Lockheart)

** Snape and Danny become friends-ish  **

I was in potions class, working on the potion of the day (aging Potion) when Professor Snape started 'interrogating' me about my peculiar result from my last potion.

"So, Work, do you know why your potion glowed when it was finished?"

"I accidentally did something wrong?" I replied honestly.

"Yes, I thought that that was already established. So . What. Did. You. Do?"

"I don't know!" I replied.

"What do you mean you don't know."

"I mean that I am not a potions master and am just a beginner after all."

"It's good to see that you aren't like most of the dunderheads that I have to teach."

"So why are you teaching if you obviously don't like it?"

"..."

"Well, Potions Master Snape?"

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing here Mr. Work."

"Well obviously, I would be worried if you didn't, Mr. Master Spy."

"How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things."

"What kind of things?"

"If you get to know me better, I just might share."

"What do you want, Mr. Work?"

"Firstly call me Daniel, Mr. Work sounds too formal."

"Ok what else?"

"Teach me to become a Potions Master just like you."

"Why? Most young Dunderheads prefer the more active and 'fun' classes that use wands like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, or Transfiguration."

"Because Potions are useful and fun. Like in your opening speech you made I can see the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. I want to know the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins. I want to learn how to bewitching the mind and ensnare the senses. I want to learn from you how to bottle fame, or even brew glory. I want you to teach me all you can, I want to be able to proudly call me your student."

"..." Professor Snape was for one of the first times of his life, speechless.

"So would you be my teacher, and maybe my friend?"

"I'm already getting paid to be your teacher, not you better move onto the next step before your potion is burned and unusable."

"Got it Professor Snape!" I replied and happily got back to my potion (and noticed the slight changes he made to the recipe on the board to make it better -I later took those changes and made note of them in my textbook)

~

4 (ish) weeks after discovering the snakey pants

Gahh! Why can't I gather the courage to ask 'Mione about that snake?

How am I going to describe how I found it when she asks? What if she says, 'Sorry my school work is more important, I don't have to research something extra'. Or if she says, 'Never heard of such a big snake, I bet your exaggerating', or what if I accidentally kill her, or what if she looks down at me for supposedly being raised in the wizard world and not knowing what it was. What if I accidentally start killing Harry, if he's with her? And if she is with him, how am I going to justify wanting to ask it to her alone with out explaining that I was worried about killing her by hanging out with her?

I need help, but I can't really ask Clockwork or Merlin, every time I've tried to bring it up during our now daily meetings/training sessions, they just avoid the topic by changing it or straight out ignoring my questions. Clockwork won't even drop me a helpful hint like he usually does, riddle, note, or otherwise.

How am I going to do this?

_Just ask her idiot_


End file.
